Redbird
by Cherry Rain
Summary: The Bladebreakers take in a street kid as a new group member. But what is it about her past that even she doesn't know? And what will the repercussions for her and the team be? Ray/Mariah. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Painful Shards of the Past

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Peeps, it's a Rei/Mariah fic. Maybe I'll get the other guys to pair up, maybe not. That depends on how many reviews I get. *smirks* And story suggestions are welcome, but no shounen ai, please! And now on with the show.  
  
Chapter One: Painful Shards of the Past  
  
I'm cold, so hungry. Mama, please, come get me! I'm tired and I want to sleep, but it's so cold. Mama, please! I'm sorry if I behaved badly. I'll be good. Promise! Just don't leave me. Mama, I'm scared! Where are you! Please, Mama!  
  
She burst awake in bed with a start, shivering, as cold as if she had truly experienced it again, her tears feeling warm as they traced a salty, glistening trail down her face. Again. why! She was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she was sleeping on a tree branch.  
  
The girl was He Lei Feng. He was the name of her father, the father who had abandoned her and her mother all those years back, the one who had left them to fend for themselves or die. In the end, her mother had died to save her. Imprisoned her in a small cell to save her from the strange epidemic that had run its course through the back alleys of a small village in the middle of China.  
  
Lei Feng. which meant Lightning Phoenix. Her mother had given her that name, wanting her to be as indestructible as the phoenix was. Swift as lightning. but she had failed her mother.  
  
She had been caught and taken to an orphanage. But she wouldn't stay. No. Time and again, however, they caught her and brought her back forcibly, beating her into submission. Or so they thought.  
  
One night, something finally happened. It was her thirteenth birthday. Following the craze for Beyblades that had hit her homeland, she received one for her birthday present. That was the night her bit beast came to her.  
  
It too was like her. It was a phoenix as well, lightning made. It went by the name of Redbird. She had always been able to sense it, but it was reticent. It did not listen to her at first. Until something happened to change Redbird into her best friend.  
  
She had made another getaway attempt. But she was caught, as usual, and in the process of lashing out at her, the old hag who ran the orphanage found her beyblade and tried to take it away.  
  
Lei Feng could still remember her crazy actions that night. She honestly believed that she had gone temporarily insane.  
  
"What's this!" the old hag said, pulling the blade out of her pocket. "Is this so very precious to you, my dear?" she cackled, showing teeth yellow and decayed. "I think you don't deserve it!"  
  
Lei Feng didn't know why she cared so much. The Redbird obviously wasn't any friend of hers. Maybe it was the last straw, of losing something that was hers, that threw her into the frenzy.  
  
Ignoring the whips from the lash, she struck out wildly, biting hard at the old woman's arm, smiling in satisfaction, as she tasted the bitter, metallic warmth of blood. She raised her bloodstained mouth and grinned.  
  
The old lady was truly frightened, and had run away, shouting, "Demon! Demon!"  
  
The blood all over her mouth was the last shred of proof, and before she knew it she had been flung out the main gate.  
  
But Lei Feng smiled as she remembered. Redbird had finally come to trust and love her, seeing what she had done for the phoenix. Redbird was her only friend. Speaking of which, she'd had a strange encounter with an old man while she was fighting a couple of amateur bladers.  
  
He'd smiled in approval at her technique, but that made Lei Feng even more wary. He had made her an offer, asking her to join a team, called the Bladebreakers. They were a world-class team, but she didn't feel like joining them. She had always been alone and wasn't about to warm to anyone.  
  
She fingered the crimson hued beyblade, the streak of white also like hers. Her long black hair fell to her waist, but it had a strange silver streak through it. Her great-grandmother had prematurely white hair, and Lei Feng supposed that that was where she had acquired it from. Black eyes were keen and alert, as they had to be for her to survive till sixteen.  
  
Redbird gleamed back at her from its bit chip. "Redbird, should I consider the offer? I do need a place of sanctuary. I can't spend my life blading with amateurs in a park in Hong Kong. I've learnt enough languages by sneaking into the back of classrooms, so I probably can cope. I want a taste of big-time blading. And I'm not respecting you by leaving your potential untapped."  
  
A flash and a soft gleam of warmth came. Redbird would respect her decision. "Then I'll go tomorrow."  
  
That was the first chappie! Please review! 


	2. The Fifth Bladebreaker

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: I'm back, with the second chapter of Redbird! Let's get on with the show! But not many people seem to want to review! *Sniffle* Review, please! You don't know how encouraging reviews are to me!  
  
Chapter Two: The Fifth Bladebreaker  
  
She ventured cautiously into the hotel, ignoring the looks of the receptionist at the lobby. She knew her shirt was tattered and torn, and the jeans she had been given from a kind woman were old and dirt stained. Even if she'd tried to neaten the unruly hair on her head, it was still matted and rather tangled.  
  
But she would have to. Room 506. She raised her hand inches from the door, poised to knock, but suddenly hesitated, doubts overcoming her for a second. But before she could curb them, the door opened and a short guy in spectacles stood there.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for a Mr. Dickinson," Lei Feng gulped out, compressing her nervousness as best as she could.  
  
"Oh." He turned around. "Mr. Dickinson, there's someone looking for you."  
  
He soon came, and his smile indicated that he was pleased to see her. "Ah, Lei Feng, I was hoping you would come. So I take you've accepted my offer?"  
  
"Yeah. I need some place to stay."  
  
Looking around, she mentally checked the names of those who would be her team now that she had made a commitment to this team.  
  
The one still sleeping would be Tyson.  
  
The long haired one, Ray. She was glad that she could speak her native language with someone.  
  
The one leaning against the wall in an I-don't-care stance, Kai.  
  
The spectacled one who'd greeted her at the door, the team's technical whiz, Kenny.  
  
The blond, Max.  
  
So these were the Bladebreakers. Mr. Dickinson broke the silence. "Boys, I've found you your new teammate. She's Lei Feng."  
  
Kai burst out at this. "What! I know new BBA rules state that each team has to have five members to compete, but I'd rather give up blading than babysit a girl!"  
  
Lei Feng tensed in anger. What the. Of all the arrogant bastards. in her pocket, she felt Redbird flare as well. Her phoenix had the same explosive temper she did. "Take that back, Kai," she snarled.  
  
"Why should I?" he sneered. "You're just a girl."  
  
Though she had never taken classes, Lei Feng knew how to fight perfectly, back-alley style. And if worst came to worst, she wouldn't mind giving this arrogant kid a black eye, even if he was technically her team leader. But she would see how capable he was at blading, so why not now? "I challenge you to a match, Kai Hiwatari. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean Redbird and I are pushovers!"  
  
"I don't fight with amateurs. Especially one so dirty."  
  
"I'm not an amateur. I'm your teammate. As good as any one of you." She gestured at the boys standing by. "And I apologize for my lack of cleanliness. But sleeping on a tree will do that. I do believe you won't turn down a challenge, Kai? Or are you chicken to lose?"  
  
He glared. "Dranzer is going to crush your blade, girl!"  
  
"My name, as Mr. Dickinson has already said, is Lei Feng."  
  
The basement of the hotel housed a beystadium. Max refereed. "Three. Two. One. LETT IITT RIIIPP!"  
  
Lei Feng loosed Redbird into the dish. Time to see what you've got, Phoenix, she thought. Redbird ain't no little canary.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai called. Lei Feng kept a tense eye on the characteristics of the Red Phoenix, seeing them to be highly similar to those of Redbird. She brushed aside surprise and indignation at that. They were both phoenixes after all.  
  
"Redbird! Show them what you're made of!" she shouted.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow attack!"  
  
"Redbird! Dodge! Give him your Thunder Gemini!"  
  
Her phoenix rose, screeching loudly in what Lei Feng recognised as dislike of Dranzer. Bolts of lightning zapped out at the blade's base, pushing it off balance.  
  
But Dranzer was not put off that easily. "Dranzer! Get it!" Kai snarled, seeing that he was about to lose.  
  
Screaming its defiance of Redbird, Dranzer attacked, pushing Redbird off balance too. Both the blades hit the ground and stilled at the same time.  
  
"And it's a tie!" Max said, half in disbelief.  
  
"Now what do you say, Kai?" Lei Feng smirked, scooping up Redbird from where it lay, beside Dranzer. "Of course, that had better not be your best. or you'll be the one who's a disgrace to the team!"  
  
"You're good enough. for a girl, that is. But not good enough to beat me." He smirked. "Tidy up, ragamuffin girl. The plane leaves this evening."  
  
She glared at him for a few seconds longer. "Hey, don't mind Kai," Tyson told her cheerfully. "Mr. Sourpants is always like that."  
  
She grinned in approval of Kai's nickname. Tyson continued, "Can we go? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, young lady, here's money. Later you should go buy clothes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Later, carrying more cash than she'd ever had in her life, Lei Feng wandered around at a loss as to what to buy. Survival had always been more important, and Lei Feng didn't care about her appearance. In the end, she picked out shirts, a few blouses, jeans, slacks, nightclothes and two dresses, figuring that they were essential in case of a formal.  
  
She picked out sandals and a pair of sneakers, since the shoes she wore were old, scruffy and totally worn out.  
  
A luggage carrier and watch solved the last of her problems, and she decided to return the rest of the money to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
The boys were surprised to see that she had only taken an hour. "So fast?" was the main reaction.  
  
"I'm not some prissy girl who takes five hours just to get the bare essentials." Try as she might to keep her indignant anger in check, she couldn't dull the edge in her voice, and they looked at her in a little curiosity and more than a little anger.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lei Feng said, ducking her head. "I shouldn't be this bad tempered. Not to you guys."  
  
"Hey, forget it." Ray said, reassuring her.  
  
"Go take a shower, girl. You're literally caked with dirt. We can't have you looking like a disgrace to the Bladebreakers," Kai sneered.  
  
She felt Redbird flare. "Butt off, Hiwatari."  
  
By sheer force, she combed through most of the tangles in her hair. It was a long time since she'd felt this clean. She dressed and stepped out, pocketing Redbird. "Satisfied, Hiwatari?"  
  
"Yeah. So go pack. We leave for the airport at seven, flight to Greece for a private tournament. Mr. Dickinson had the sense to book a late flight this time." Seeing her puzzlement, Kai explained to Lei Feng, "Or we'd never get Tyson up on time."  
  
"For your information, I've packed already. I'm not as sloppy as you boys."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Cherry Rain: Chapter Three will be up soon! I was on a roll when I posted this stuff. And I'm not sure as to whether Kai should pair up with Lei Feng or not. Sayonara! 


	3. A Stalker

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: I'm back. And in this chapter. I won't tell! Read and find out!  
  
Chapter Three: A Stalker  
  
His storm grey eyes followed the black haired girl as she plopped down on a seat as far away from a guy she had been bickering with. The rewards he'd been promised if he'd done this small task were nothing to him at first, and he had flat out refused.  
  
But that was until his master had made the promise. "Follow her, my boy. You have admired and followed the girl so long, have you not? Since she helped you so long ago.but you are going to be too late. She is joining the Bladebreakers, and all of them are enough to keep her occupied. Keep an eye on her for me, boy. I can give her to you."  
  
That was all that mattered to him now. He waited, ever impatient, ever hopeful that the day would come when his master said, "Your job is complete. You may have the girl."  
  
But it still wasn't here. He was growing ever more impatient. What if he lost her to one of the Bladebreakers? He didn't understand. Back when they were alley kids, she'd rebuffed every one of his advances on her.  
  
He knew Redbird had warned her against him, but she had laughed and said that she didn't care for him anyway. How could she?  
  
Soon, Lei Feng. You will be mine, dearest, he vowed silently.  
  
***  
  
Lei Feng bagged the window seat next to Ray, as far as she could be from Kai. God, she hated his guts!  
  
"Hey Ray, you seem preoccupied. What's up?" she asked, noticing that the cat-eyed boy beside her was staring out into space, his eyes not focused on anything at all.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, the White Tigers will be in Greece for the tournament too."  
  
The White Tigers. from Beyblade talk she'd heard, Ray used to be a White Tiger. "Your old team?" she asked. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You don't know the whole story, huh? Well, there's a girl on the White Tiger team. Mariah. And well, let's just say I knew her very well until I left."  
  
"Oh. And she's harbouring a grudge?" Lei Feng asked.  
  
"I wish," Ray snorted bitterly. "It's her team leader Lee who's holding grudges. Mariah and I are fine."  
  
Lei Feng didn't understand. "So then what's wrong?"  
  
"Mariah and I would like to continue, to have a relationship as we once did. But Beyblading is in the way. Lee doesn't approve of her seeing a 'traitor', as he terms it. And Kai. he doesn't approve of seeing anyone who's a rival,' Ray concluded, pain obvious in his voice.  
  
Lei Feng tactfully left the subject alone. It was plain Ray didn't want any more talk about it.  
  
Ray broke the silence, changing the subject. "Lei Feng, what's that strange streak in your hair?"  
  
"It's natural. My great grandmother had prematurely white hair and it was white when she was fifteen. See what I mean? So I suppose I got my streak from her."  
  
"Where are your parents? They must be really proud of your blading."  
  
"My mother would be proud- if she was still alive, because she died in an epidemic. My father- the bastard abandoned us. He obviously didn't give a damn whether I lived or died. Why should he care about my blading skills?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Ray said.  
  
"Why should you be? Those are my misfortunes. Too bad for me. But it doesn't matter now that I look back on it. If I didn't go through all that, I probably wouldn't have been motivated to be so determined in life."  
  
"How'd your bitbeast come to you?" he asked.  
  
Lei Feng pulled out the beyblade and fingered it lovingly, running her hands over the bit chip. "Like everything else, Redbird came to me through misfortune. I was stuck in an orphanage."  
  
"But I hated it there. The only kindness I'd ever received was that time on my birthday when they gave me my beyblade. Then one night, Redbird just came to me. But she seemed reluctant. When she entered my blade, she seemed to be fighting to stay free. I tried to make friends, but Redbird denied each and every one of my advances."  
  
"So how'd you talk her over to your side?"  
  
"I'd made another attempt to escape. When I was captured, the one thing I wouldn't let them take was my beyblade. I went a little crazy at that time. I bit the old hag who tried to take it. They thought I was a demon and threw me out. From that time on, Redbird helped me out."  
  
"Sounds like a tough life."  
  
"Yeah. But then again, it wasn't too bad. And now, it's as if I'm living in the lap of luxury. I never had all this as a street rat."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Cherry Rain: Chapter Three wasn't too good. I kinda think it's basically nonsense. Review, please! Press the little periwinkle button at the bottom of the screen and type a few words! =] 


	4. Meetings

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: I'm back. Now we shall continue the story! The tournament competitors will all be staying at the same hotel, cause as I stated, this is a private tournament. Only teams that are invited are to come. Stands to reason they'd all be in the same place.  
  
Chapter Four: Meetings  
  
Lei Feng's eyes widened as she took in her hotel room.  
  
It was large and luxurious, with everything she'd ever dreamed of as she huddled on a piece of rag in the middle of some dark back street.  
  
Ray laughed at the look of delight on her face. "Get used to it, girl. This is how we live."  
  
"It's just. I never had all this as a kid."  
  
"So this is your new member, huh?" a voice came from behind.  
  
Ray spun around. "Lee!"  
  
"Long time no see, Ray. So this girl is your newest member?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Who's yours?" Ray asked in a rather defensive tone.  
  
A girl stepped forward from behind them. "Call me Yu." She had long black hair, done up into a bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were sharp and feline green. She gave you the impression of a witchy black cat. She dressed in a light green shirt and forest green slacks.  
  
Lei Feng sized up the newcomer. Yu. for jade. Then her eyes picked out another girl, with a shock of pink hair and dressed in white. That had to be Mariah. But she didn't like the way the new girl was looking at her. Kind of. superior.  
  
"I'm Lei Feng," she said, "And I believe you've taken Ray's place on the White Tiger team?" she added bluntly.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you're good. we'll try not to thrash the Bladebreakers too badly," she said, sneering.  
  
"I don't think so. You are the replacement, which means we got the better deal in Ray." Lei Feng's eyes narrowed. "We won't hold you up any longer. Talk is cheap. We'll see you in the tournament."  
  
She saw Mariah give Ray one last longing glance as she reluctantly trailed after the rest of her team.  
  
Ray shrugged. "Well, you've met my former team."  
  
"I must say, that Yu was startlingly similar to Kai! From what I've seen, he takes that attitude too!"  
  
"I heard that." Kai's cold voice came. "Stop gossiping. We meet at the beystadium in the basement, fifteen minutes. Practice." With that, he turned away and stalked off.  
  
"See you, Ray," Lei Feng said, as Ray moved off down the hall to the room he shared with Kai. Sleeping with the other three was out of the question, and Lei Feng got a room to herself, so Ray got the to bunk with Kai. He didn't mind anyway.  
  
Lei Feng walked in and plunked her suitcase down in the middle of the room. Quickly taking everything out and packing, she was soon done, and went down to the basement.  
  
"Wait!" a voice halted her. She turned to see Mariah. "What room is Ray in?"  
  
" Room 709." Lei Feng answered her automatically, for the question had come so fast that she had had no time to think. "But be careful, okay, Mariah? He's rooming with Kai."  
  
"Thank you." Mariah gave her a look of fervent gratitude and rushed off back the way she came.  
  
Lei Feng smiled. Maybe those two would get together. And she would do what she could to help.  
  
Cherry Rain: That was an all-too-short chapter! I'm so sorry! And Ray/Mariah fans, you'll like the next chapter: Midnight Rendezvous! 


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hi! I'm back! And as I promised, this will be a nice little Ray/Mariah chapter!  
  
Chapter Five: Midnight Rendezvous  
  
Ray dressed quickly and snuck out. He couldn't let Kai know where he was going. In fact, he couldn't let anyone know where he was going.  
  
They had been around enough to know their way around, and he was headed towards a nearby park.  
  
He smiled as he caught sight of the poplar trees he had been searching for.  
  
Mariah sat there, waiting. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Ray!" she exclaimed. "You're here!" He stood there for awhile, contemplating her feline beauty and smiling at the way her long pink hair moved with the night breezes, blowing soft tendrils across her face, the graceful motions of her hands as she brushed them away.  
  
Then he gave in to emotion and moved forward, hugging her lithe form to him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the air perfumed her scent, of jasmine and climbing ivy. "Mariah. gods, I've missed you so much."  
  
"Me too," came the answer, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
He didn't want to let go. It had been so long, since the times in the village when they had sat on the mountain and watched the moon. It had been agony the first few weeks of being away.  
  
Mariah smiled. She'd longed for this, all those lonely nights once Ray had left. Longed to feel Ray's body against hers once more, to feel his arms about her, to fall asleep while breathing his scent of autumn leaves and cinnamon, to feel his lips on hers.  
  
She moaned as Ray's lips caressed hers in a kiss, passionate with the bottled-up emotions of the times they'd missed. His tongue briefly held contact with hers, each experiencing what they hadn't for a very long time. His hands crept even closer about her waist, drawing her towards him, her fingers locked around his neck.  
  
Gasping for breath, Ray broke the kiss, albeit highly unwillingly. Mariah snuggled up to him, nuzzling his ear in a very cat-like way. They both sat down, Ray's arm about her in casual intimacy. "So how do you like the new team member, Mariah?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yu is a good blader. I won't deny that. But there's something strange about her. I share a room, and you know what, she sleepwalks. She keeps on talking about something. someone, in fact, and the weirdest thing is, it sounds like she's calling out Kai's name! Does she know him?"  
  
"One more, she likes talking to herself. She kinda murmurs, and it's just strange. Is this abnormal behaviour? Yes, I think it is. But Lee won't listen to what I say. All he wants from her is good blading skills."  
  
"We got ourselves a team member too. You saw her. Lei Feng is relatively easy to get along with, but she doesn't go beyond being pleasant. She's not very open. Kinda like Kai in that sense."  
  
"I heard that, Ray," a voice said wryly.  
  
They both whirled around to find Lei Feng sitting on top of one of the lower branches of the poplar tree that was directly above them. "And let me tell you, I definitely resent the comparison to Hiwatari."  
  
As if reading their minds, she shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this little meeting of yours. I have more compassion than Hiwatari does. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
She leapt down lightly from the branch. Mariah, getting over the shock Lei Feng's appearance had given her, said, "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Can't sleep well in a soft bed. Not used to it, I suppose. In the alleyways, you usually learn to sleep with one eye open and both ears alert, just in case of danger and it's not so easy to kick a habit that you've been cultivating since you were just a thirteen-year-old kid. And anyway, a good old tree was always what I preferred to sleep in. I'll leave you two now. And don't worry, okay? I swear by all the gods that I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."  
  
Lei Feng moved quietly off. Ray and Mariah stayed in each other's arms for a while, reluctant to leave the other. "Mariah." Ray was the first one to speak up.  
  
"Yes. I know we should leave. Bye, Ray," she said, rising to leave. Ray caught her and kissed her one last time, savouring her sweet taste on his lips. He turned away. They had planned to enter separately so as to not arouse any suspicion.  
  
His gaze lingered on her, as did hers. "Wo ai ni," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Me too," Mariah answered, smiling.  
  
Cherry Rain: Awwww. I was suffering a sugar high when I wrote this. too much chocolate and sugar biscuits! My mum recently bought this type of biscuit with sugar sprinkled all over! And I ate lots. Which is partially why I wrote this. And for those of you who don't know, 'wo ai ni' is 'I love you' in Chinese. =]  
  
Review, peoples! *You suddenly feel a strange and undeniable compulsion to move your mouse pointer to the pretty lavender button down there and press in, then type in a few words.* =] 


	6. Animosity

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hello! I hope that all you Ray/Mariah fans liked the last chapter! And I will not spoil the surprise by telling you what's going to happen!  
  
Chapter Six: Animosity  
  
Lei Feng lay in bed for quite some while, thinking about the scene she had just seen between Ray and Mariah. It was obvious they loved each other deeply. Too bad they couldn't be together. They both had too deep an attachment to beyblading to give it up.  
  
Suddenly Redbird flashed, emerging from the blade. Lei Feng sat up immediately, tensing at the emotions of worry her phoenix was sending her. "What's the matter, Redbird?" she asked.  
  
Redbird pointed a wing in the direction of the door, indicating that Lei Feng was to go out. Nodding to her phoenix, she slid out of bed and padded out the door. Her bare feet made no sound on the carpeting. Redbird hovered a few steps in front of her, the glow providing light.  
  
Her phoenix was reacting to the presence of another bitbeast, relatively nearby. But whose bitbeast could be active at three in the morning? Of all the people she knew, not many of the bitbeasts were nocturnal creatures. In the distance, she saw a soft, fiery glow. Was it Dranzer? No! It was a fox, flaming with a steady glow. It made sense. The fox is usually out and about at night.  
  
Yu was walking down the hall, and the fox was waiting for her. outside Kai's room! Lei Feng ducked in a corner, watching. Yu put her hand on the doorknob. As she was about to turn it, Lei Feng decided that this had gone too far. What was she trying to do by entering Kai's room at this kind of time?  
  
'Yu! What are you doing!" she shouted, springing towards the girl. The fox turned to her, bared its small fangs and sprang away. Yu followed at a quick run. Kai opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Yu was about to go into your room," Lei Feng stated.  
  
"How'd you know?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Redbird told me," she said defensively, gesturing to the lightning phoenix hovering protectively in front of her.  
  
"Your bitbeast can exit the blade without a battle?"  
  
"Duh! Every bitbeast can!" Lei Feng scoffed. "You mean the all-mighty Hiwatari didn't know?"  
  
"And why was Yu outside my room?" Kai asked, deftly changing the subject away from the topic of bitbeasts and his ignorance of their particular ability.  
  
"Kami knows, I don't! All I know is that a fox bitbeast seemed to be guiding her," Lei Feng answered, shivering. Bitter winds stung her skin as she stood there in the draughty hallways.  
  
"You're cold, Lei Feng. You better go back," Kai said.  
  
"Thanks for the concern," Lei Feng answered, surprised at his comment. This was a side of Kai she had never seen before. So the cold team leader had a heart. Turning away, she said, "But you better lock the door. I'm not sure, but Yu could be back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lei Feng slipped back into bed. Mariah had said that when Yu sleepwalked, she seemed to call out Kai's name. Was that why she had been outside Kai's door? And whose was the bitbeast? If it was Yu's, what was it doing, leading Yu to Kai? If it was another person's, what kind of power was it exerting to make Yu obey it?  
  
Kai was another thing altogether. So who was he actually? He had shown her true concern back then. but then when he was in front of everyone else, he was so cold and unpleasant. So who was the real Kai?  
  
Lei Feng rolled over in bed. She sighed. Alleyway life was so much easier. Everyone and anyone was your enemy, they were rivals in the fight for survival. Here, you couldn't truly know who was your friend, who was your enemy, what were the secrets some people were harbouring.  
  
Yu. she was an enigmatic person. What was she hiding?  
  
And what did it have to do with Kai?  
  
Somehow she didn't like the idea that Yu had something to do with Kai in the past. Strange.  
  
***  
  
The next morning she sprang out of bed at six-thirty. "Damn," she spoke aloud. "I wake up far too early for this life."  
  
Redbird glowed at her, showing her it was awake too. "Training, Redbird?" Lei Feng asked. "Why not? Just because we're in a new situation doesn't mean we should give up our schedules."  
  
Picking up the blade and her black launcher with red ripcord, she pulled on jeans, a blouse and sneakers, she slipped down to the basement level, expecting it to be deserted at this time of morning.  
  
To her surprise, her team leader was already there.  
  
He didn't even know she was there, so engrossed he was in training. Either that or he wasn't bothered to acknowledge her existence.  
  
Lei Feng ignored him and headed for a dish. Yanking the ripcord out, she released the blade into the dish. "Hmm, speed needs improving. Power itself depends on the speed, for the more the acceleration, the harder the impact when it hits," she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on, Redbird, faster!" she called. The phoenix obeyed and picked up speed. "Good. but still not good enough," she thought to herself.  
  
"Redbird!" Lei Feng raised her hand and it obediently flew back to her. She would train outside. Gravel on the path would be better if she was training for endurance.  
  
She was unaware that a pair of storm grey eyes was following her every move, burning with desire.  
  
***  
  
Outside, it was cool and peaceful. The first tinges of red sunlight were just beginning to show over the horizon. Launching Redbird one more time, she smiled as she saw the phoenix rise from the blade and hover for a moment in the warmth of a sunbeam.  
  
Scrabbling around in the dirt, she found a good-sized rock and threw it at Redbird. "Come on! Lightning Rage!" Bolts targeted the rock, splitting it into dozens of shattered pieces.  
  
"Again!" she picked up several smaller pieces this time and flung them at the same time. An individual bolt caught and pulverized each one.  
  
She debated whether to try and use the newest attack. Storm Devastation was what she was what she and Redbird had found out one time that Lei Feng had tried to defend herself against a bunch of boys. They had ended up injured and maimed. One had lost an arm, the rest suffered severe injuries.  
  
No. The effects were too overwhelming to use them here. If Redbird lost control, the repercussions would be disastrous. It was a last resort in battle.  
  
"Last one, Redbird! Thunder Gemini! Next time it has to be strong enough to push Dranzer totally off!" she shouted. Placing a rock on the floor and another, smaller one several feet away, she stepped back.  
  
Redbird's attack hit the larger rock at its base and it flew away, landing beyond the mark. Lei Feng picked up the blade, noticing with satisfaction that it was still in good condition.  
  
She froze as she heard the sound of applause behind her. Spinning around, she saw it was the girl Yu. "Well, you're not bad! So how about a little battle with me, hmm?" she said, holding up a marine and reed green beyblade.  
  
"Sure!" Lei Feng answered. She wanted to see what her bitbeast was.  
  
"First to stop spinning loses. There are no boundaries, except that the blades must stay on the ground. Ready? Three.two.one. LETTT IIITTT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Yu shouted.  
  
Lei Feng loosed Redbird. This situation did not look good for her. Yu had seen all her techniques. and would have had time to think up a strategy to counter them. She decided she was not to waste time.  
  
"Redbird! Get her! Lightning Rage!" Lei Feng shouted.  
  
"Not so easy! Marine! Go!" The bitbeast rose. It was an electric eel. "Shock it!"  
  
The two bolts of lightning met in midair, both fighting to get to the enemy blade and damage it. Both faltered and weakened, pulling away.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Yu shouted. "Tidal wave!"  
  
A wave shot at Redbird, but Redbird dodged. "Thunder Gemini, then-" Lei Feng broke off. Redbird knew what she meant. It was important that the enemy didn't know what to look for.  
  
As she expected, the eel was busy countering Redbird's lightning attack and didn't see the blade moving closer and closer. Wham! It was over as the blades slammed and Yu's blade fell to the ground and lay still.  
  
"Looks like I win," Lei Feng smiled.  
  
Yu said nothing, but turned around and walked off. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me, Lei Feng," was her parting shot.  
  
Lei Feng picked up Redbird, puzzling over that sentence. What did Yu mean?  
  
Cherry Rain: Whew! My hands are aching really badly. That was the longest chapter I've written so far. So it's obvious Yu doesn't like Lei Feng, but why? Hee hee hee. evil laughter! 


	7. Realization

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Oh dear! I just realised I forgot to disclaim the chapters, so I will put a disclaimer here and disclaim the entire story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I only own my OC, Lei Feng!  
  
Having said that, let's get on with the show!  
  
Chapter Seven: Realization  
  
After the battle with Yu, Lei Feng noted that it was nearly eight and decided to wake the boys.  
  
Walking back into the basement, she found Kai still there. "Should I wake the rest of the team?" she asked.  
  
Kai scoffed. "As if! Ray, maybe, Kenny, Max, don't think so. Tyson never gets up till nine. At the least."  
  
"NINE?" Lei Feng shouted. What! Some people slept until nine?  
  
"Yeah. There's no point waking them up now. Ray might be already awake, though."  
  
"I doubt it," she said automatically, knowing he'd been out last night. She could have bitten out her tongue the minute the words escaped from her mouth. She hoped Kai wouldn't notice.  
  
But he did. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Err. nothing, really," Lei Feng stammered out, knowing that Kai would know something was up.  
  
But all he did was raise an eyebrow, and turn back to Dranzer. Lei Feng breathed easy once more. "Do you know where I can find a beyblade shop? A new attack ring for Redbird would come in handy."  
  
"At the corner of this street."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good battle, by the way. I was watching you and Yu."  
  
Finding no reply for that, she left. Walking out, she fished around in her pocket for the remainder of the money Mr. Dickinson had given her. Redbird hadn't gotten a new part in ages, and some parts were getting really old.  
  
She dallied around in the shop for a while, then purchased a couple of items and left. It was already eight-thirty, and she was starting to feel hungry. On the way back to the hotel, she thought about what had happened.  
  
So the fox wasn't Yu's bitbeast. Then who was controlling her? And more importantly, why?  
  
Without knowing, she was back at the hotel. Taking the lift up to her floor, she saw Ray banging on the door that was Max, Tyson and Kenny's room.  
  
"Wake up! Somebody open the door, for god's sake!" Ray shouted.  
  
"Allow me," Lei Feng said, grinning.  
  
She kicked the door hard and it flew open. "There!"  
  
"Thanks, Lei Feng." From his tone of voice, Lei Feng knew he was thanking her for more than just opening the door. He was thanking her for promising not to tell Kai about him seeing Mariah.  
  
"You're welcome," she answered, then stopped short. "Did a tornado hit or was Dragoon practicing inside?" she asked. The inside of the room was a disaster. Empty snack bags were scattered everywhere. Chips and all kinds of tidbits littered the floor. Feathers were everywhere, and from the looks of two flat pillows on the floor, Max and Tyson had conducted a pillow fight.  
  
"Even those two combined wouldn't have caused this kind of damage," Ray quipped. "Wake up!" He hollered. Max sat straight up in bed. Kenny raised his head from where he had fallen asleep at his desk.  
  
Tyson continued snoring on blithely.  
  
Lei Feng turned to Ray. "How do you wake that one up?" she asked, pointing to Tyson.  
  
"There are several ways, milady. I shall demonstrate them to you as all Bladebreakers have to have this knowledge," he told her, grinning mischievously.  
  
Ray went into the bathroom and came out holding a glass of cold water. "Number one would be this!" He dumped the contents of the glass on Tyson's face.  
  
"WHHHHHAAARRRGH!" Tyson shot awake. "What the heck just happened?!"  
  
"Ah, that is too bad. The test subject has awoken. I shall have to demonstrate method number two tomorrow, milady," Ray said, laughing.  
  
"Guys, what the hell happened yesterday?" Lei Feng questioned accusingly. "This place looks like a disaster area!"  
  
"You haven't gotten used to this team yet, Lei Feng. This is considered neat for this bunch," Kai said sarcastically, appearing behind the two standing just inside of the doorway.  
  
"Ah, it's just a little untidy. Lighten up!" Max said.  
  
Tyson moaned at this point, "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"  
  
"That's all you ever think of, Tyson," Kai sneered, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"At least I have friends, Mr. Sourpants!" Tyson rebutted.  
  
Ray stepped in before it developed into a fight. "Let's just go have breakfast."  
  
Lei Feng fell into step with him. "So do you always act as peacemaker?" she asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
At the breakfast table, Tyson grabbed everything in sight, piling it up in a precarious heap on a plate. The White Tigers sat directly beside them, and there were a few teams they knew by name but had never faced before.  
  
Kai leaned forward. "Kenny, we had better start assessing the competition today. I received an invitation from the tournament organizers. We have to attend a semi-formal, a get-together as the sponsors termed it; tomorrow night and it'll be a good chance to mingle and try to discover a few tactics. I think most of them have bitbeasts."  
  
"Don't worry! We'll beat 'em all!" Tyson said, pausing from shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
"That one, the all-girl team, is called Element Whirlwind. That one, would be the Dark Lions. That one is called Fire Helix. That one is called Silver Blades. The one in the far corner would be Death Bringers. And the last one is Blade Summer."  
  
"So there are eight teams altogether, including us," Lei Feng mused. "Wonder how strong they are."  
  
"They'll be strong enough if they were invited to enter this tournament. We'd better not underestimate any of them. We'll have to train next," Kai said.  
  
She noticed that Ray had spent most of breakfast sneaking glances at the White Tiger table, and more specifically, a certain pink-haired girl. Kai was looking his way, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
Lei Feng quickly stomped lightly on Ray's foot, bringing him back to their table. She glanced at Kai, then looked back at Ray. He nodded, an almost imperceptible movement of his head.  
  
Kai's glance slid suspiciously to her, but she stared right back at him, unflinching. She had to. If she looked away, Kai would know that something was going on between Ray and Mariah. He backed down in the end and subsided back into his seat. But Lei Feng frowned.  
  
Had she caught something in that probing look of Kai's?  
  
There had been something there, she was sure. And it was directed at her. Something besides his customary coldness and occasional approval of her beyblading skills. There had been something different this time, and Lei Feng was puzzled as to what it was. She had seen it before, but she couldn't remember where.  
  
To give herself a little space to think, she cast her glance around the table, at her teammates. Ray was looking at Mariah again. But she didn't bother to warn him as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
It was the way Ray looked at Mariah.  
  
Cherry Rain: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. Stick around for the next chapter, folks, 'cause I'll try my best to get it up fast! =) 


	8. Saved

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: I'm back, with the next chapter of Redbird. Hope you enjoy! I know all of you got the insinuation I left in the last chapter. and maybe I'll elaborate! Guess!  
  
Chapter Eight: Saved  
  
Lei Feng was stunned for a minute. Could she be wrong? After all, she didn't know much of the ways of life. But one thing she had learned was to face facts and trust her instincts. But life as an alley kid was so different, she wasn't sure whether she could trust herself here.  
  
She would keep silent. Being discreet would be better, just in case she was wrong. Then she turned to the next thing. If, and she mentally stressed the word 'if', Kai really did like her, did she like him? Maybe. but who was she to know? She had never felt love before.  
  
Redbird sensed her turmoil and confusion and warmed reassuringly, sending a quick message. "What will be will be, Lei Feng. Don't worry, my mistress."  
  
She smiled, comforted by the phoenix. All her life the phoenix had been her consolation and her confidante, even if she never verbalized her problems.  
  
Max put in, "How about we go to the park? There'll be amateur bladers there, we can battle for practice."  
  
"Yeah, at least that'll keep Mr. Sourpants happy," Tyson said.  
  
"If I know you, Tyson, you'll be spending your time chowing down on food," Lei Feng quipped.  
  
"Well?" Ray asked, looking at Kai, obviously seeking his approval.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"All right!" Tyson yelled. "Think of clouds and clouds of cotton candy and hotdogs and all the other kinds of yummy foods!"  
  
At the park, she told Ray, "You go your own way. If you can't find me later, just go back to the hotel. I'll make my own way back."  
  
Moving of on his own, she looked at a couple of bladers, scoffing at some of them. Some couldn't even hold the launcher straight.  
  
Suddenly she heard a soft rustling coming from a dark alley. Her natural curiosity piqued, she moved down it. Suddenly she heard something behind her. When she turned around, she saw a boy, flanked by two others. Turning around, she saw another three. But she only recognized the leader.  
  
"You!" she snarled, turning and trying to find a way to escape. But she was surrounded and there was no way to run.  
  
"You remember me, Lightning. I'm honoured," he smirked. "I had to get myself a couple more people after your stinking bitbeast maimed the others. Last time I made the mistake of letting you get to your blade. This time round I won't be so careless. You're mine," he smirked. "Get her, boys!"  
  
She fought with strength born of desperation, but there were too many, and they soon pinned her down to the ground, gagging her. The leader started to unbutton her blouse. She still struggled, but it was half-hearted, and tears ran silently down her cheeks as she felt the boy run his fingers down her bare skin and his lips kissing her neck roughly.  
  
Suddenly it stopped and she felt the pressure on her limbs let up. She sprang to her feet. The leader was spread-eagled at her feet and the other five were scurrying away in a panic. Lei Feng thought she saw blood trickling down the head of one.  
  
She turned to her rescuer.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
She immediately clasped her blouse shut, trembling fingers buttoning them up again. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing more than a couple of bruises," she replied, trying to still the quiver of fear in her voice as she touched the sore spot on her neck where she had been bitten and the lump on her head when they'd pushed her to the ground. But her ankle throbbed strangely, and Lei Feng suspected it was sprained.  
  
"Let me see that," Kai said, pulling her to him. Her subconscious flinched instinctively, and then she slowly relaxed as she realised Kai was trying to help.  
  
He slowly tilted her head up, gently prodding the sore spot. Lei Feng felt a soft wave of warmth wash over her as Kai's fingers ran gently over her bruises, looking at each of them. "You'll be fine soon. They'll heal in a couple of days, except for your ankle. It's sprained at the least. We'd better get you to a doctor."  
  
Then he turned his attention to the groaning guy on the ground. "I won't say the same for you, however. If I ever see you near Lei Feng again, you won't live to see the next sunrise."  
  
The guy nodded, gulping visibly in fear and scrambled off on all fours.  
  
Lei Feng turned to Kai. "Thank you. If not for you, I would have-"  
  
She broke off. He nodded. "Don't worry. You're fine. I suggest we better get back to the rest of the team, alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
He clasped her arm, leading her along. She hadn't realised it, but her feet were more unstable from shock and fright than she thought they were. The hurting ankle didn't make things any easier.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked after she had stumbled a few times.  
  
"Yeah," she said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Lean on me. It'll be easier," he said, though not a trace of emotion showed in his tone.  
  
Lei Feng nodded and smiled despite what had happened.  
  
"Thanks again, Kai."  
  
Cherry Rain: Oh dear! Lucky Kai saved her, or else. how could I do that! But then again, it was essential to the story. Sayonara! =] 


	9. Feelings Awakened

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: In this chapter. won't tell! Read and see for yourself.  
  
Chapter Nine: Feelings Awakened  
  
I glared in anger at the six sniveling wretches at my feet. "Our master's orders were simple. Get the girl called Lei Feng and bring her back! But no. even six of you couldn't defeat one little girl!"  
  
The leader actually dared to speak up. "But she had help. Her team leader, that Kai Hiwatari came to help her."  
  
"Is that an excuse? He is only human!" I snarled. "If it had been her bitbeast who saved her, I would have accepted that. Your brute force would be useless in the face of the lightning phoenix. But she didn't even use her bitbeast and you still lost. You are dismissed until further notice."  
  
They all scuttled off, thankful to be alive. When I was sure they were gone, I turned to the storm-eyed boy in the shadows. "Well, my friend. So it looks like you have a chance to show your skills after all."  
  
"I know. And I'm not your friend. I'm here only for Lei Feng. I've got no interest in your stupid plans," he said sullenly.  
  
"Yes, I know," I said placatingly. "I understand. So you can get her. Go now, all right? You know what the master has promised you."  
  
His storm grey eyes lit up dully, with a fiendish light. "Yes."  
  
He moved silently away. I took a black blade with a red vertical stripe down the center. "You know what you are to do, Foxflame." My bitbeast glowed in response. My master had plans. Lei Feng was essential to them.  
  
I would help. I was sworn to his service, always had been. He was the one who gave me Foxflame. And I would help, even if I had to sacrifice my life in the process. Everything was proceeding according to plan. We needed the phoenix bitbeast Redbird. And we needed another. and Lei Feng was the key.  
  
One thing I didn't understand was why he wanted the girl Yu as well. What set her apart from anyone else? I knew of her. Yu was a key factor in my past. Yu. but I knew of her heritage. Even though it was a broken line, she could trace it back to.  
  
No, I was not to remember that. Orders were to be followed.  
  
One thing was for sure. The bitbeasts we needed were the Red Phoenix and the Lightning Bird. Dranzer and Redbird.  
  
***  
  
"What happened to you?" Ray asked, noticing the state Lei Feng was in.  
  
"She fell and her ankle's sprained, I think," Kai told him promptly. "I'll get her to the doctor. You guys go on back to the hotel first."  
  
Lei Feng mentally thanked him for making up an excuse. Ray didn't look too satisfied but obviously decided not to question Kai. "Okay."  
  
After they had got on a bus, Lei Feng started to open her mouth. "And don't even think of thanking me again, Lei Feng," Kai silenced her before she could say anything. "Do you know that bunch of bastards?"  
  
"Not exactly. they tried it back in the slums of the street where I stayed at that time, but Redbird saved me that time. The only thing is, Redbird could only help me because she was already spinning at that time- they ambushed me while I was practicing. And Redbird's attacks need the friction of the blade rubbing against the air and ground to work properly. So that time Redbird got so angry it unleashed a storm on them- I called the attack Storm Devastation. But this time it couldn't help." She buried her face in her hands, shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Hey, pull yourself together, Lei Feng. We've got a tournament coming up soon, and I can't afford to let any of you back out of it because of depression. One of us backs out, we forfeit the tournament."  
  
Lei Feng sat up straight. "Is that the only reason why you saved me, Kai? Just so your chances of winning the tournament wouldn't be jeopardized?"  
  
Kai was stunned by her question. Was it? He wasn't sure. But if he just wanted to save a teammate, he wouldn't felt that angry back then. He had been ready to kill all six of them if necessary. It was an instinct; it was like the time when someone had tried to steal Dranzer. The person had ended up with a broken ribcage. It was the need to protect something of his, something he cared for.  
  
"No." he admitted, slightly reluctant.  
  
But Lei Feng didn't let up. "Then what was other reason?"  
  
God, couldn't she just give up? How was he to answer that question?  
  
But he knew.  
  
His subconscious told him, told him why, told him of what he felt for the raven-haired girl beside him.  
  
But another voice argued. No, he couldn't. To love another would make him weak. After all, this was the girl who nearly beat him the first time she battled against him. He had chalked it up to being lucky, but the fact remained that she nearly beat him. Him. Kai Hiwatari, one of the best bladers around.  
  
No! The first voice spoke back, saying that it was precisely because she had nearly beaten him, because she was so different from every other girl who hung on him, because to all appearances she had hated his guts, that he had fallen for her.  
  
With a supreme effort, Kai silenced both clamouring voices. But Lei Feng was looking straight at him, her jet black eyes demanding an answer to her question, and demanding it immediately.  
  
He heard himself say, almost as if he was totally detached from the scene, "Because I love you."  
  
Cherry Rain: Finally! I forced Kai into saying it! Bwa ha ha ha ha.  
  
Kai: How dare you! Dranzer! Get her!  
  
Cherry Rain: Arrgh! Lei Feng! Help!  
  
Lei Feng: Get Dranzer, Redbird!  
  
All three people suddenly stop dead as the two bitbeasts refuse to attack each other.  
  
Cherry Rain: Looks like destiny. even your bitbeasts are falling for each other! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. 


	10. New Sensations

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hiya! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! And let's get on with the show!  
  
Chapter Ten: New Sensations  
  
Lei Feng was stunned as she stared at Kai, not quite believing what she had just heard. But there was no way to mistake the truth in that pair of defiant mahogany eyes. She would have to answer. She would crush his hopes if she said no now. But if she didn't feel for him, she could never say yes.  
  
Her mind whirled wildly, thinking of all the times he had insulted her when they first met, calling her unworthy and weak. But then those thoughts ended and she remembered the concern he had shown her, the rare compliments he had paid her skill at blading. And if she knew him at all, it had cost him a lot to admit that he loved her.  
  
But more than that was the fact that she felt secure and safe when he was around even with the fright she had just had.  
  
Redbird sent a quick message. "Admit it, Lei Feng. You love him. And you know it."  
  
"Me too, Kai," she said, looking at him.  
  
There was barely a change of expression on his face, but she could see it in his eyes. They lightened and started to fill with a hope she had never seen in him before.  
  
Without warning he turned to her and kissed her, softly at first. But it grew more and more passionate as Lei Feng pressed her lips against his in response, with an intensity she didn't even know she possessed.  
  
He reacted by drawing her even closer to him, his arms around her waist. However, all good things must come to an end, and they both broke apart from lack of breath, gasping as hard as if they'd just run a marathon.  
  
Lei Feng's cheeks were flushed as she looked back at Kai. She had never known the strange new sensations coursing through her body, and she knew she would never feel them again.  
  
Just then, they got to their stop and they both got off, Lei Feng still leaning against Kai for support, but his arm was encircled protectively around her waist.  
  
It proved to be no more than a sprain and they got back to the hotel.  
  
"I don't think the guys are back yet," Kai said. "I'll get you upstairs."  
  
"Thanks, Kai," Lei Feng said gratefully.  
  
He helped her to the room, where she plopped gratefully down onto the bed, laying her head on the pillow.  
  
"Hey, Lei Feng, you better take off your shoes, or the ankle might swell even worse." Turning to her, Kai saw she was already asleep. Shaking his head, he knelt and gently eased the shoes off her feet and arranged her so she wouldn't hurt her foot.  
  
Pulling out the blanket from the cupboard, he threw it over Lei Feng and tucked her in. She was so different in sleep, then when she was awake. She looked peaceful, far more vulnerable, and younger, in a way. She set up barriers, closing her face behind a wall of shields, she didn't let anyone see who she truly was.  
  
The streak of silver fell across her face, and he tucked it behind her ear. She trembled, and started talking in her sleep.  
  
"I'm cold, so hungry. Mama, please, come get me! I'm tired and I want to sleep, but it's so cold, I don't dare sleep. I might never wake up.just like grandmother. Mama, please! I'm sorry if I behaved badly. I'll be good. Promise! Just don't leave me. Mama, I'm scared! Where are you! Please, Mama! Don't lock me up here. it's so dark and uncomfortable. Mama. I won't talk about Daddy anymore. it's just I don't understand why he left. Mama. I beg you. I'll do anything, just don't leave me here. take me home."  
  
She was having a nightmare. Kai gathered her up in his arms, soothing her. "Shh, it's all right. Calm down. Shh, Lei Feng."  
  
Lei Feng snuggled closer to him, finally slipping into an easier sleep.  
  
Kai smiled softly at the girl sleeping in his arms. Kai laid her back on the bed, kissing her lightly. "Sleep well, my Phoenix."  
  
Suddenly he heard something sounding suspiciously similar to a muffled laugh. Flinging the door open, he saw his teammates.  
  
Tyson finally gave up and broke into a wild fit of laughter. "So, she's your phoenix, lover boy? Never thought I'd hear the words come out of the almighty Kai's mouth." The rest of the team just stood behind Tyson, grinning.  
  
Kami-sama, I'm never going to live this down, I'm doomed, Kai thought exasperatedly. But a small inner voice said, "But it's worth it for Lei Feng, right?"  
  
Max joined in the teasing. "So what happened, lover boy?"  
  
"That's between Lei Feng and me. Any comment, Ray?"  
  
"No," Ray said, but the twinkle in his eye betrayed his mirth.  
  
Tyson got carried away. "That's because you've been in the same boat before, Ray!"  
  
Ray shot a warning glance at Tyson before glancing apprehensively at Kai. "All I can say, Ray, is that you better not be under the same spell. Mariah is our enemy. You better not still be with her."  
  
Ray nodded silently, fearing that if he spoke, Kai would be able to tell the lie in his voice.  
  
Kai relented and Ray nearly sighed in relief. Lei Feng obviously had a good influence on him. The Kai he knew would have continued questioning until Ray couldn't take it. Come to think of it, at the breakfast table, outside the room, all the times he had met Mariah and given himself away, Lei Feng would warn him somehow and Kai would let it go. Was it because of Lei Feng? If it was, he was truly grateful to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Leave her alone and let her sleep. We have to attend the semi-formal tonight, and you'd all better go get ready."  
  
"And I suppose she'll be your date, lover boy?" Max teased.  
  
"Don't push your luck. My patience has always been thin." Kai warned. "And it's been worn almost to breaking point already."  
  
***  
  
Lei Feng woke at six-thirty. She had slept two hours. And Kai had said the formal began at seven. She sat up in bed and swung her legs over, noticing that someone had taken off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. At the thought of Kai, an electric shiver shot up her spine and she touched her lips. He had given her her first kiss, and she knew no other would ever be able to compare to it.  
  
She winced as her foot touched the ground and immediately took pressure off the hurt leg. Rummaging in the cupboard, she pulled out a pair of white slacks and a baby blue sweater and slipped her feet into loose sandals, then drew her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
A knock at her door came. "Still asleep?" Tyson called.  
  
"Awake and ready. I woke at six-thirty," Lei Feng retorted. Standing up, she made her way painfully to the door and opened it, leaning against the doorframe to lend some support.  
  
Kai gently took her arm and pulled her to him, taking most of the weight off the injured foot. Tyson snickered. Lei Feng glared at him, clenching her left hand into a fist. "It's my leg that's injured, Tyson. My fist is still fine. So shut up unless you want to suffer a terrible death."  
  
Tyson smiled, but drew away, out of range, just in case. "Okay, let's go! I'll shut up!"  
  
Lei Feng smiled as they headed for the lift. Life had never been better.  
  
Cherry Rain: Okay, that's one chapter ended! I had a little writer's block on this particular chapter. I had to find a way to bridge two events. I mean, I can't very well just make a weird jump. That would break the plot continuity. So that is why nothing really happens in this chapter. So sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better [If I ever get around to writing it. =] 


	11. Watchers Being Watched

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hey! Long time no see! I'm suffering from terrible writer's block! *Sniffle* Anyway, I've managed another chapter. Thank goodness! =] Now.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Watchers Being Watched  
  
Ray looked around, noticing several people he'd seen. That girl with the dark gold hair was Anna of Element Whirlwind. She had been moving around, flirting with several boys, as did the rest of her team members. Mariah had called it part of their battle strategy- to get information.  
  
He shook his head and turned to look at something far more pleasing. Mariah, to be exact. She was dressed in a long violet coloured dress, reaching slightly below her knees, accentuating the reddish highlights in her hair.  
  
Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, inwardly groaning. Fiona, also of Element Whirlwind. She smiled up at him, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "And you are?" she asked.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"What team?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers."  
  
"Oh, so Kai is your team leader? He's so awful! So cold and unresponsive," she whined, obviously searching for a common point from which she could operate.  
  
"I don't like hearing that about my team leader."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! So. any girls on your team?"  
  
"One," he answered. She was obviously hoping for more information than she had received so far, but he purposely stopped there.  
  
"I'd like to meet her."  
  
Before Ray had to think out an answer to this one, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and looked around to see Mariah. He mentally let out a long sigh of relief. "And who is she, Ray?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "I'm Mariah," holding out her hand for the other girl to take.  
  
Fiona hesitantly took it, sensing danger. Mariah grasped it more than a little harder than necessary, sending the girl a hidden threat, then let go. "Stay away from Ray or you'll suffer." Was the inaudible message.  
  
Fiona gulped visibly as Mariah's pupils narrowed to slits of jet. "I'll see you in the tournament. Bye!" She beat a hasty retreat, away from the cat- girl.  
  
Ray turned to Mariah, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me. I have never met a more annoying girl in my life."  
  
"Well, do I get a dance in return?" Mariah asked, mischief evident in her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" he grinned, leading her onto the dance floor.  
  
Lee frowned as he saw Mariah and the former White Tiger swaying to a slow tune. "When will Mariah learn? She is NOT to socialise with Ray." he muttered. Gary and Kevin nodded, though Lee had been speaking more to himself than to them. Yu made no response whatsoever. Her green eyes were focused on someone else.  
  
Lei Feng and Kai.  
  
Somewhere within the depths of her mind, another personality sobbed in anguish and despair, half-heartedly hitting out at the walls of the mental prison. But the personality dominantly in charge was the one controlled by the bitbeast Foxflame. The one in control was Xin. Xin knew to respond to the name Yu, keeping herself hidden from the other White Tigers. But Yu was not there. In her place was a ruthless, dangerously out of control person called Xin. And the bitbeast Foxflame knew and took advantage of that.  
  
The fox bitbeast curled its facial features into something resembling a smirk, stretching out on the luxurious carpeting. The Phoenixes will fall to my master, it thought delightedly, and this girl will be the one to help me.  
  
No matter what, Foxflame was still loyal to its master. And he knew of its master's feelings for the girl called Yu. Following its master's secret and unspoken wish not to see Yu harmed, it only took control of Xin.  
  
Yu and Foxflame's master had grown up together, as best friends. That was until Yu moved away. The friendship was broken and they never saw each other again.  
  
Foxflame relaxed in the unobtrusive corner of the large hall where he was keeping a relatively loose eye on Xin. His master was nearby, and there was nothing to worry about at all. Life was good.  
  
***  
  
Kai's mahogany eyes scanned the entire room, searching for the members of the group they were to battle in three days- Blade Summer. Word had it that none of them were too good, even with their bitbeasts. All except for their leader, Satashi Inoue.  
  
Kenny had found out that his bitbeast was a fox type creature. It was a fire fox, which went by the name of Foxflame. Its speed was good, but its defence, bad. Otherwise it was fine. Lei Feng would be taking him on. Her Redbird's lightning attacks were best for catching high-speed prey.  
  
Little did he know that they would not face Satashi only in the tournament. The rest of his teammates were busy doing something else. Tyson had been and still was busy pigging out at the buffet table, Max was with him, and Kenny was in a deep debate with Dizzi, probably about some beyblade.  
  
And Ray was dancing with Mariah.  
  
He shook his head, but dismissed it. That could come- sooner or later. Lei Feng was talking to some girl from Fire Helix. His mahogany eyes rested longest on her, watching the way the silver streak in her hair fell over her face and the deft movements when she pushed it back behind her ear. The way she smiled at something the other girl had said.  
  
But he wasn't the only one watching her.  
  
***  
  
The grey-eyed boy watched Lei Feng from within the safety of a cluster of people with a certain hunger. She was not the only thing he wanted. The power from her bitbeast drew him to her as well. But he had to wait and be patient, even if he itched to get his fingers around Kai Hiwatari's neck and strangle him to death.  
  
But he would be patient, he would wait and Lei Feng would come to him. Soon. Very soon.  
  
***  
  
Satashi grinned as he caught the irony of the situation. The watchers were being watched. Kai Hiwatari, who watched his phoenix, Lei Feng. Satashi's acquaintance, who watched Hiwatari with growing anger. And finally Satashi, who watched them all.  
  
He allowed himself another smirk as his gaze followed the person this whole shenanigan was centered on.  
  
Lei Feng.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lei Feng uncurled from her perch in her bed early. Just because she had a sprained ankle didn't mean she could forgo her practice- Redbird didn't have a hurt leg. If it had been the bitbeast, that would have been a different thing altogether.  
  
The sprained ankle brought memories flooding back, memories of what had nearly been done to her, memories that she wanted to lock away, or better yet, shred into a million pieces and watch them float away on a breeze.  
  
She instinctively drew the sheets closer around her body, seeking comfort through the warmth that she had missed out on in her younger years. Straightening, she brushed away the darker thoughts as she looked out the window to the bright day dawning.  
  
Dressing quickly in a plain shirt and jeans, a sound outside the door made her whirl around and look out, opening the door a cautious crack.  
  
Another glow disappearing round the corner. The tip of a bushy tail vanishing as the creature turned at the end of the hallway.  
  
Lei Feng shut the door. This mysterious bitbeast who haunted the corridors of the hotel was getting on her nerves. It wasn't Yu's bitbeast, that was for sure. Then whose was it? And for that matter, what sort of a bitbeast was it anyway?  
  
Dismissing those thoughts, Lei Feng headed for the practice dishes. She hadn't forgotten the time Kai tied with her. It didn't matter what kind of relationship they had, in the dish, they were rivals. And she was not going to lose, no matter what.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Kai arrived at the dishes at the same time she did.  
  
She met his gaze, smiling, then pulled Redbird out of her pocket, the smile slowly morphing into a smirk. The challenge was blatantly obvious.  
  
Nodding, he readied the launcher.  
  
Cherry Rain: Hee hee! Kinda cliffie, don't you think? But I had fun writing this. By the way, for those of you who didn't know, Yu is suffering from multiple personalities. The plot thickens. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. 


	12. The Tournament Begins

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hello! This story is not finished, not by a long way. So don't worry! And have a cookie. Today's is sugar!  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Tournament Begins  
  
Lei Feng placed Redbird onto the launcher, then started the classic countdown. "Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Redbird rose from her blade, coolly surveying her opponent. Then she suddenly dashed at Dranzer without more warning than a loud shriek of fury. The resulting collision sent both blades reeling from the shock, but the battle was far from over.  
  
The blades steadied, and Kai shouted, "Dranzer! Come out!" The Red Phoenix ascended from its bit chip, gaining height as it towered over Redbird. The two birds struck out at each other with beak and talon, slashing out furiously as the blades below them clashed as well.  
  
"Time to test out the newest attack," Lei Feng thought to herself. "Redbird!"  
  
The scarlet blade pulled away from the blue one, and Lei Feng gave the bitbeast her command. "Bolt Slash!" Redbird gave the slightest nod in acknowledgement of Lei Feng's instruction before bolts of lightning began to shoot at Dranzer, striking several places on its body in succession.  
  
Lei Feng grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Kai glared. "It's not over yet! Flamethrower!"  
  
Redbird threw herself out of the way of the jet of flames from Dranzer, but not fast enough. Her left wing drooped listlessly as the she began a spiraling, downward descent, ending with a crash in the bowl.  
  
She struggled to her feet, hate pouring out of her as she stared at the other bitbeast. The lightning bird gave one last cry of rage and zapped one last bolt at the blade from where she lay, then disappeared back into the red blade, which soon stopped revolving.  
  
Whereas Dranzer had been severely thrown off by the last hit, it was still hanging on by the slightest hair, wobbling around.  
  
Lei Feng leapt into the dish and scooped up Redbird. "Never mind," she told her bitbeast softly. "There'll be a next time." The last statement was directed both to her bitbeast and Kai.  
  
*** Lei Feng was back in her room, getting ready for the tournament, her mind still half on the defeat she had suffered at Kai's hands.  
  
Shrugging, she dismissed it. So Kai was better. It was only temporary. And no one was perfect- 'yi shan hai you yi shan gao' the Chinese proverb that said, 'There is always one mountain higher than this one' and meant that no matter what, there was always someone better.  
  
Lei Feng tied her hair into a high ponytail, pocketing Redbird. The tournament was about to start and it was time to go. Blade Summer would be facing off versus them, and Kai said she could take on the leader Satashi.  
  
She walked out the door, knocking on Tyson, Max and Kenny's room. "Hey, you guys awake in there?"  
  
Snore.  
  
That was the only answer she got. Trying the doorknob, she found it unlocked. Pushing it open, she found Max sprawled on the floor, Tyson asleep. A slight chuckle came from behind her, and she turned to see Ray and Kai.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll be getting a chance to see the rest of the Tyson- awakening techniques."  
  
Ray bent down and spoke in Tyson's ear. "That BREAKFAST we just ate was AMAZING! Too bad TYSON MISSED it!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tyson leapt out of the bed, staring at the three awake people in horror and devastation. "Say it isn't true! Breakfast CAN'T be gone!"  
  
Lei Feng laughed. "Yeah, it was a ruse to get you up. Now you can move your lazy butt out of bed and get to the breakfast table. We have a tournament today, if you forgot."  
  
Kai hmphed. "Loser."  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai.  
  
***  
  
The sounds of the crowd rushed through Lei Feng's ears, filling her with an exhilaration not too unlike the sensations Kai gave her. It was the first time she ever got to a battle like this, and she wasn't exactly used to having such a big audience for beyblading.  
  
She watched from the dugout as Ray pulverized his opponent, Jonathan.  
  
"And the match goes to Ray of the Bladebreakers! Next up will be Max, with a defensive front headed by his Draciel! But will a good defense be enough to beat Brett with his bitbeast Xander? Brett has been known the type to take no prisoners and kill all. Will Draciel stand up to the might of his bitbeast?"  
  
"Three. . . Two. . . One. . . "LET IT RIIIIIIP!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes as Max loosed Draciel. The enemy silver and grey beyblade spun for a while, then stopped in place, not moving, on the very side of the dish. A precarious position. He must have some trick up his sleeve.  
  
Max actually fell for it, dashing towards the blade. "Go Draciel!"  
  
"Max, no! Wait. . ." she called, but the words died even before she even managed to get them out. It was too late.  
  
Brett grinned. "Xander!"  
  
A large slate-grey stallion rose from the beyblade and neighed wildly, bringing its hooves down on Draciel's head. Draciel roared wildly in pain and faltered. The blade faltered with it and fell.  
  
"And this round goes to Brett of Blade Summer!"  
  
Max came back looking a little disappointed. Lei Feng stood up, admonishing Max at the same time. "Max, how could you have been so dense! It was obviously a trick!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lei Feng."  
  
"Forget it. Just pointing it out to you."  
  
Lei Feng walked up to the arena, still putting more pressure on her uninjured leg, therefore walking with an odd limp.  
  
"And here we have the newest member of the Bladebreakers, called Lei Feng. Her past is uncertain, and it's rumoured her bitbeast Redbird is one powerful force to be reckoned with."  
  
"And for the other side we have Satashi, who is the one that got his team to this tournament in the first place! His bitbeast Foxflame may be small, but it's nothing to sneeze at! Will there be an explosion when these two powerful bitbeasts meet? Will this be the end of Blade Summer's winning streak?"  
  
"Three. . . Two. . . One. . . "LET IT RIIIIIIP!"  
  
"And they're off!"  
  
Lei Feng tuned out DJ Jazzman's incessant talking and focused on the match before her. The blade was just as fast as hers was. But his was a grounded blade, she had the advantage of flight in Redbird.  
  
"Redbird! Now, Lightning Rage!"  
  
Redbird rose screeching from her blade, soaring and zapping several bolts and scarring the dish in several places. But the enemy blade evaded them all.  
  
"Is that all you've got? Foxflame! Show her how a real bitbeast battles!" Satashi sneered, summoning his bitbeast. The fox reared up, curling back its lips to show sharp canines. "Come on! Foxflame, Fiery Illusion!"  
  
Immediately a cage of fire sprung up around Redbird. The phoenix screeched and thrashed wildly, momentarily thrown into shock. "Calm down, Redbird! It's just an illusion! Fly!"  
  
The phoenix soared out of the cage, and the illusion just vanished.  
  
"Nice that your bird didn't panic. But not good enough for this one! Flaming Ball!"  
  
The fox backed off, curled itself into a ball and started for the phoenix, friction setting its fur on fire as it careened wildly towards the phoenix. "Redbird! Dodge! Now, while it's off, give it Thunder Gemini!"  
  
"Not fast enough, Lei Feng!" The bitbeast sprang back and maneuvered the blade out of the way.  
  
Lei Feng ground her teeth in frustration. This battle was going nowhere, and Thunder Gemini and Lightning Rage were the fastest of her attacks. Otherwise there was only one other faster.  
  
It was time to use it. Lei Feng prayed that Redbird would be able to harness her power- or she would win at the cost of her life. "Redbird! Storm Devastation!"  
  
She felt the surprise from her bitbeast, but it obeyed and thunderclouds appeared overhead, and the stadium suddenly resounded from a blast of thunder. It started to rain, forcing the other blade to slow down. Lei Feng tensed as Redbird tensed from the strain of holding in the attack, not letting it loose to wreak hell and havoc.  
  
One could almost touch the tension of growing power in the air, and many knew that something was going to happen. But what?  
  
Satashi looked confused. What was he to do now that he didn't even have any idea of the incoming attack?  
  
"Now, Redbird!" At her command, the clouds parted and a spiked lightning ball came hurtling down, to land directly on Foxflame and the blade. The explosion rocked the stadium and threw Lei Feng off her footing to land painfully on her injured leg.  
  
When it ended and the smoke cleared, Satashi's blade lay utterly destroyed in pieces, only the bit chip intact. The dish was cracked and burning in many places. Redbird was still spinning, but weakly, the metal and plastics half-melted. Lei Feng sighed. New parts would have to be bought. But it was worth it. This meant advancement to the quarterfinals.  
  
She didn't hear Satashi murmur as he walked back to his teammates, the very picture of disappointment, "This isn't all that you'll see of me, Lei Feng."  
  
Whee! That was a semi-cliffhanger! I'm not very good at cliffies. Sigh. I would like to say, however, that the school term has started =(, so please do not expect me to write fast. I only have time on weekends now. 


	13. Relationships

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hi, folks! Aren't you happy I updated?  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Relationships  
  
Foxflame slipped his way into Marine's mind, making the other bitbeast link and take over with the girl's mind, calling up the girl called Xin instead. This girl was a vicious one. Once given instructions, she would follow- and take pleasure in it. Unlike her milder, gentler counterpart called Yu.  
  
Foxflame had always found this particular dual nature of a human being very useful. Most would have a better side on the surface, but underneath, there was always that dark persona- the one he found easiest to manipulate.  
  
He saw through her eyes as she picked up the simple knife bought just that day- it was just a plain kitchen knife, but it would serve perfectly fine. He curved his lips in a feral smile as the girl padded down the hallways, quiet in her bare feet.  
  
***  
  
Kai cracked an eye open just in time to see Ray slip out the door of their bedroom, fully dressed. He had to be seeing Mariah. There was no other explanation for it.  
  
Five minutes later there was a slight noise outside his door and he opened it.  
  
Lei Feng was there, and Redbird hovering protectively over her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Yu again, but this time she was opening my door when Redbird woke me. And that's not the worst. She was holding a knife." Lei Feng dangled a gleaming six-inch blade a hairsbreadth from Kai's nose. There was something chilling about that small piece of ordinary metal. Probably had something to do with the fact that one stab and a person could die.  
  
"I snatched it from her and gave chase. But obviously she ran. There is definitely something really wrong with that girl."  
  
"Yeah." Kai made a suggestion. "Do you think she's crazy?"  
  
"Possibly." Lei Feng shivered in the drafty hallway as she glared in the direction Yu had headed in. "Her behaviour is certainly nuts."  
  
"Come in. You're cold. Why wear something so thin?" Lei Feng was wearing a light tank top and shorts.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to be out here chasing a schizophrenic girl, right? I was expecting to be under a warm blanket, Kai," she said sarcastically as she walked past him, ignoring the fact that Ray was not in the room.  
  
"So what's going to be done about Yu? We can't just leave her walking around the place with a knife."  
  
"I've got no idea, Lei Feng. We'll settle that later. Right now I suggest we get some sleep. I'll take the couch."  
  
"The bed is big enough for two, only that I take it you didn't want to sleep with Ray."  
  
Kai made a rather disgusted face, but slid into the bed next to her anyway. She snuggled up closer to him, seeking warmth for her numbed hands. "Speaking of Ray, Lei Feng. You do know he's seeing Mariah, right?"  
  
"Yes," Lei Feng straightened a little. "What of it?" From the stance she took, back stiff and erect, and the glint in her eyes, Kai knew she was gearing up for a fight and knew whose side she would be taking.  
  
"You don't get it," Kai said defensively. "You didn't see the Asian tournament where Ray battled her. They hadn't seen each other in ages but Ray was still distracted. Imagine what'll his reaction be if we meet them in this tournament. Ray's a great blader, but he's too emotional to be involved with a blader from an opposing team."  
  
"I for one, think you have no right to interfere in what they do outside of the dish, Kai Hiwatari," Lei Feng said. Use of his full name. Sign that her temper was rising. "You may be our team captain, but you aren't his parent, so you don't have a say in his personal life. And anyway Mariah won't distract Ray on purpose. I did watch the Asian tournament, contrary to your belief, and I have the feeling Mariah will shake Ray out of it if he tries going easy. And trust me, I will too."  
  
"I believe that if I can face you, Hiwatari, and still concentrate, I see no reason why Ray cannot do the same. At most, we can always avoid pitting Ray against Mariah. End of discussion. I will not let you obstruct their relationship, Kai. Or you can forget about ours."  
  
She fixed Kai with a stare that promised to morph into a glare if he dared disagree or try to argue his point further. He gave up. for now. He still had niggling doubts. She had a point, but knowing Ray, it wouldn't be as simple as she said.  
  
Lei Feng's case was different. She was focused in the dish, like him, she didn't give a damn who her enemy was, only that he had to be defeated.  
  
Nodding, he kissed Lei Feng, crushing her body against his, hands caressing her lithe and slim figure. For her part, Lei Feng moaned involuntarily as Kai's lips moved from her mouth, down to her neck, the near-anger of a moment ago fading into utter oblivion.  
  
Which was exactly what Kai had planned for.  
  
His hands wandered to her abdomen as she brought her face down to his and kissed him again, fingers trailing around her waist as she giggled a little against her own will. So she was ticklish. Kai carefully stored that information away for later. For now, all he wanted to do was concentrate on the endless pools of jet that were her eyes.  
  
The embraces ended, both of them face to face on the pillow, Lei Feng's dark black eyes glimmering with mischief and love for him, Kai's mahogany orbs showing such a strong emotion for the first time.  
  
He nuzzled her lightly, touching his lips to hers. She tried to force a firmer embrace but Kai withdrew, leaving a very impatient and unsatisfied Lei Feng. "We have to sleep, Lei Feng."  
  
She grudgingly admitted that he had a point. Relationships were important, but so was her beyblading career. And to be a good blader she needed rest. "Go to sleep, okay? We'll have time for this later."  
  
Lei Feng nodded and curled up to him, going to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ray smiled as he saw Mariah waiting at their bench. "Congrats on your win in the tournament, Ray. You were great."  
  
"Thanks, Mariah. You are adorable, you know that?"  
  
Mariah blushed and mock-scowled at him, but still sat down on his lap, leaning against his chest. "You're awful."  
  
Ray chuckled. "I know, Mariah. I take it the White Tigers got into the quarterfinals too?"  
  
"Yeah. Mostly thanks to that Yu. She's definitely a good blader, no matter what else is fishy about her. That eel of hers is good."  
  
"Galux is good too."  
  
"Galux doesn't have the same amount of strength. That eel may look slippery, but it's really strong."  
  
"What do you know about Yu, anyway?"  
  
"Nothing much. The village elders recommended her to us as a good blader. One test match with Lee and she's in. She doesn't even know where she's from- she told us she'd been on the move since she was a young girl."  
  
"She's that good?" Ray knew Lee's standards were high.  
  
"Yeah. But I wonder. if she's so good, how come no one's heard of her before? I never knew she existed until she just showed up one day. And you know I keep track of beybladers very closely. How come she stopped at our remote little mountain village and not a bigger place, with more chances? Why'd she stop in the first place, if she'd been traveling around? How come she insisted on joining us?"  
  
"Shh. Don't worry about these things now. Relax." Ray's fingers made their way to her tense shoulders, finding and undoing knots of tension in the muscles. Mariah closed her eyes appreciatively and purred low in satisfaction.  
  
"Thanks, Ray. I needed that." She turned around, pecking him on the lips.  
  
He pressed her closer and she willingly complied, hugging him and pulling closer. "You know, Lee would kill the both of us were he here. So would Kai. I have the feeling that Lee knows of our little meetings, and knowing him, he won't be happy. Sooner or later we'll get into trouble."  
  
"Maybe not Kai. Did you know Lei Feng is his girlfriend? But don't worry. Lee can't stop us."  
  
"Kai has a girl? Impossible!" Mariah's feline eyes widened in shock, pupils slitting.  
  
"Possible. Way possible."  
  
Mariah leaned back again, laughing quietly. "Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Anyway, it seems to have loosened Kai up a little. I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm doing."  
  
"Then we have to be very thankful to Lei Feng. She kept our little secret, remember? Hiwatari would probably have hunted the two of us down and murdered us."  
  
"You think too badly of him."  
  
"Well, it's the truth!"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So how did your match go?"  
  
"Pretty okay, except Gary lost his match. But I won mine and so did Yu."  
  
"Speaking of the tournament, we had better go. You need to sleep."  
  
"I don't give a damn about having Lee on my case. I want to stay longer with you."  
  
"But you have to keep your place on the White Tigers."  
  
Mariah sighed in resignation. "Yes, Ray. Stop nagging."  
  
Ray turned her to face him and kissed her forcefully, lips finally trailing to her neck. He breathed against her skin and licked it lightly, gratified to see her quiver in response. "Goodnight, Mariah."  
  
Mariah pressed her lips to his in a short, sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Ray."  
  
Cherry Rain: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm evil. Anyway, that was a sweet but meaningless chapter (except for the Yu bit) brought on by a caffeine and sugar overdose. I'll get back to the real plot next chappie. 


	14. Conversations

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: Hi! Now, on with the story! Heh heh heh heh. Some explanations will be given.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Conversations  
  
Foxflame rested itself lightly on the swaying tree branch, just outside Kai Hiwatari's bedroom. Xin would be coming to see him and Satashi soon, and would get out in the morning as a normal member of the White Tiger team, though Yu would most probably never be seen. Foxflame knew that it was not to enter the building again- both Redbird and Dranzer were searching; though the phoenixes had always stayed with the teens during the night so far.  
  
Tonight was different. They were taking shifts, ensuring that one would stay with the teens. Redbird was on the hunt, and that put him in danger.  
  
A fiery glow passed overhead as Redbird's majestic form passed by. Redbird and Dranzer may be rivals, but they had one thing in common- they both wanted to protect the two teens.  
  
The two teens were at that moment curled up together in bed, Kai Hiwatari's arm encircling Lei Feng protectively. Foxflame curled up too, snuggling into his reddish tail. The nights were growing colder nowadays.  
  
Five more minutes, and Dranzer would take to the hunt. Then he would have to leave. Dranzer's senses were sharper, and he dared not risk all his master had tried so hard to accomplish. He was not sure whether he could hide his magic from the Red Phoenix as he could from the Lightning Bird. The Lightning Bird had already caught a glimmer when it came loose, and he was lucky Redbird hadn't detected him.  
  
He felt a tinge of regret and wounded pride as he recalled how Redbird had destroyed his blade and nearly the bit chip as well. He had pride too, and he wasn't about to just give it up. Redbird would pay.  
  
The girl would be here soon, and then they could talk. And Satashi would be coming too. ***  
  
"Find anything, Dranzer?" Redbird asked, her crackling yellow wings glowing in the dark, her golden eyes sharp and keen. "I'm sure I caught a glimmer of magic, but it was there one second and gone the next. I'd hoped you could find it. Much as I hate to admit it, I know you sense magic better than me."  
  
"No, Redbird." Dranzer's feathers gave off a softer and steadier glow than the flashes Redbird gave off spasmodically.  
  
They were in the gardens, and both were perched on the ground. Redbird stamped her claw down in a mixture of both childish temper and frustrated anger, scorching the grass around her feet. "Why is this happening, Dranzer! I thought I left this all behind me when Lei Feng and I left her orphanage for the city streets, I thought we would at least be free of this problem."  
  
"You know that trouble will dog the heels of your charge, Redbird. That was why you didn't want to go to her, right? You wanted your freedom, didn't you? Don't even try to lie to me, Lightning Bird. I know you."  
  
"Dranzer." Redbird's harsh voice, crow-like and totally unlike her majestic form, was made even harsher still by tension and irritation. "What happened before, what I felt before, is not of any concern whatsoever now, understand? I have affection, strange as it may seem, for that human of mine, you know."  
  
"Not so strange, Redbird. Most of us bitbeasts form attachments for their charges."  
  
You know it's not just Lei Feng- they're after me too. For all you know, you're wanted too. You and your charge, Dranzer. All the same, I just want to get this over with. Lei Feng does not know crap about her heritage, and I intend to keep it that way. You would not want the burden of heritage and knowledge on your charge's hands as well. Unless absolutely necessary, I will not be telling Lei Feng who and what she is."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Redbird. It might become necessary in the very near future."  
  
"Pray that it doesn't, Dranzer. Pray that it doesn't."  
  
Dranzer took off in flight, back to his blade. Redbird sighed quietly now that she was alone without anyone to see her, feeling her voice crackle and wincing. After so long, this was still the one thing that she regretted. The loss of the voice that had once been hailed as enchanting, in the small village where she had existed as a myth, a legend.  
  
Redbird knew that the one she was bound to had special properties. All owners of bitbeasts did, though she could not see what Dragoon saw in the boy called Tyson. Lei Feng had a special heritage- she was descended on her mother's side from one of the great sorceresses of the old feudal times in China. Redbird wasn't sure whether any trace of the old magics still remained, after dilution of blood and the fact that time had washed over the dulled physic senses. If Lei Feng hadn't had any rude awakenings to power of any sort yet, the chances were that she never would. Good.  
  
But it didn't matter; the point was that Redbird was bound to her, bound to her and her family since time immemorial. And there were always those who lusted after the power that none other than a bitbeast could provide. And Redbird knew much, from the old days, knew of power through song, power through the natural elements. And with Dranzer. they made a formidable team- if they could stop fighting each other long enough.  
  
***  
  
Foxflame bounded off the branch as the girl he called Xin finally arrived. Foxflame sat down at her feet, looking up at her. "Satashi will be here soon. Be patient."  
  
The approach of footsteps told of Satashi's coming, and soon they were all under the tree together. Foxflame spoke. "I can keep an eye, but no more, Satashi. Redbird and Dranzer are both on high alert. If we go on with this blatant use of magic, then we risk detection and there goes everything."  
  
Satashi nodded, taking his bitbeast's advice. "Alright, Foxflame. We will lessen use of magic."  
  
"In that case, I have nothing more to say," Foxflame said. "Goodnight."  
  
With a swish of his tail, he disappeared into the night.  
  
Satashi felt the hold's on the girl's mind loosen, then slip away. The alter ego called Xin was now gone. Left in her place was a quivering, frightened girl called Yu. The girl he knew.  
  
The first thing she did was stare at Satashi and glare at him, suppressing her fear and covering it with an emotion she knew she could handle- anger. "Satashi, stop this! Let me go! I don't know what you want with me, but you aren't going to substitute me with my alter ego!"  
  
Satashi seized the girl's shoulders. "Yu, please! Hear me out. If you will agree with what I need you to do. I swear by whatever god you believe in that I will make sure Foxflame lets you go."  
  
"Alright. Talk."  
  
Hope glimmered. She was willing to listen. "I need the bitbeast called Redbird and preferably the one called Dranzer as well. You don't understand. I owe a debt of gratitude. I don't want to have Foxflame take over you, but you are currently part of the White Tiger team, a team whose member Mariah is very close to Ray of the Bladebreakers and good friends with our primary target- Redbird's owner, Lei Feng. All I need you to do is help me keep an eye on her, Yu, please! I don't want Foxflame to do anything to you, just do this willingly."  
  
He hesitated, then drew her closer to him, crushing her slender body against himself. "For me."  
  
Yu felt her sense borne away on a river of emotion. She wanted to be with Satashi. All she had to do was keep an eye on them. That was all.  
  
She looked up at him, praying she was not making a mistake. "Alright, Satashi."  
  
***  
  
Redbird soared through the night, feeling the wind ruffling her feathers. In the distance, in a forested area, there was a slight green and pink glow in the distance. Skimming low through the trees, she saw the sight she had expected to see.  
  
Driger and Galux.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Galux replied in her low, ear-pleasing purr. "No, Redbird." Getting up, she nudged Driger out of the way to make room for the lightning bird in the clearing.  
  
"You seem troubled, Redbird," Driger observed.  
  
"I am troubled, Driger."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know what kind of a charge I've got on my hands. You don't know the trouble Lei Feng is in, and worse still, neither does she. I don't want her to know, though. She found a good life with the Bladebreakers, and I don't want her to leave. And leave she will, if I told her. She will not give trouble to anyone else except herself. But to leave would break her heart.  
  
"She is, a highly emotional person. It would very likely break her spirit to leave the Bladebreakers, but she would. Especially if she wanted to make sure nothing happened to Dranzer's charge. And I won't let that happen."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Galux queried. "Just let her stay."  
  
"If she stays, she stays in danger. And so do the rest of the young ones."  
  
There was silence for a while. Then Driger spoke. "Have you ever thought of leaving her, Redbird? It can be done, and you need not return until you feel like it. You can even choose never to return. I know. I left Ray twice, though the second time was not entirely of my own choice."  
  
Redbird hesitated before answering the white tiger. When she did, she said her answer in such a low voice, it was barely audible. "Yes. When I was first bound to her blade, yes. I still do now, even. But something held me- I couldn't escape back then. I couldn't even rise unless Lei Feng commanded it. But now I can. However, bonds become stronger over time, and even though the magic that held me once has dissolved, Lei Feng's affection and trust in me holds me even stronger than it ever did.  
  
"It is so strange. It feels like loving and hating a person at the same time. Most bitbeasts, like yourselves, feel nothing but utter affection towards your charges, maybe a sense of responsibility too, and they would never leave except in extreme circumstances, like yours, Driger. But I remember a time when I was bound to no one, when I was my own owner. And I miss that time."  
  
Galux said, changing the topic, "You are Dranzer's sister?"  
  
Again, Redbird hesitated. "I told no one this, but I am more of related to Black-Dranzer. Dranzer is more of my distant relative, while Black-Dranzer and I are cousins, if I'm not wrong. Keep this a secret, the two of you. Don't let anyone know. . . people are not very friendly towards him."  
  
Cherry Rain: Okay, a little this and a little that. I don't know what to say about this whole idea, but it's done, so yeah. Review, peoples! See the lovely little lavender button? Press it! And then type in a couple of lines. 


	15. Tournament Quarterfinals

Redbird  
  
Cherry Rain: This is the next chapter! Enjoy! =] I'm moving quicker- I want to get this whole tournament over with.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tournament Quarterfinals  
  
Ray opened the door quietly; hoping that Kai Hiwatari wasn't awake. If he was. then he would have to explain what was he doing. and the explanation would be lame at best and totally see-through at worst. But nothing would have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
He Lei Feng was in the large double bed with his team leader, both pressed against each other, Lei Feng wrapped in Kai's arms.  
  
'Did they do something." Ray thought. No. They were both fully dressed, and anyway he doubted that the level-headed pair would have done that without some thought.  
  
She stirred, and Ray stiffened involuntarily. Was she going to tell Kai where he'd been? Probably not, but you never knew. But his fears were calmed when she carefully extricated herself from Kai's arms, leaving him still asleep, and headed back towards her own room, taking her blade with her. However, her next words chilled him slightly. "He knows, Ray. You're hopeless at hiding it."  
  
Soon she came back, wearing jeans and a white shirt instead of the top and shorts. "Go wake the others, Ray."  
  
He nodded and moved off. Sitting back down on the bed, she watched Kai, still asleep, contemplating the fact that he looked so much more innocent, so much more vulnerable when he was asleep.  
  
She sorely regretted waking him, but she had to. She shook him lightly.  
  
"Wake up, Kai. I told Ray to go wake the others already."  
  
He nodded and got out of bed. "Today we face off against Fire Helix. The White Tigers are taking the Dark Lions."  
  
"I spent a little time talking to their leader Wendy and another girl called Serena. I figured that from the hints she dropped and her team name, Serena's bitbeast is a fire type. That means you and I are out. Dragoon is wind-water so that's okay. Tyson will take."  
  
"I know there's a wood type in there- Linda. You take," Lei Feng continued. "And Wendy's bitbeast is obviously another fire type. I can't go. I had to tell her about Redbird to get that information. So I think Draciel should go. Earth puts out fire- it's an advantage."  
  
He nodded. "But maybe Draciel shouldn't go. Driger is also part earth. I think Ray should take it. He's more experienced." Kai finished.  
  
"If you say so. Maybe you're right."  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! Wake up!" Max's voice sounded cheerfully from the outside the door.  
  
Lei Feng swung open the door and glared icily at him. "We were working out today's game plan, if you don't mind, Max. And we incidentally decided we were going to bench you for today's match."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Max held up his hands in surrender. "Let's just go!"  
  
"Max," Ray reminded. "You're forgetting Tyson's still asleep. I think I'll demonstrate to Lei Feng the last and final method, number three."  
  
They all walked back to the room. Producing a hot chili pepper, Ray stuck it in Tyson's mouth. The next minute, Tyson was up and screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Call the fire brigade! Call the ambulance! I'm going to die! Hot! Hot! Hot!"  
  
Ray jerked his finger in the direction of the bathroom. "I got a pail of water ready."  
  
Tyson dashed madly for it and one minute later a loud hissing sound was heard and Tyson came out sopping wet.  
  
"Dry up, Tyson. We've got to get to the tournament," Kenny said.  
  
***  
  
"First up is Kai of the Bladebreakers! And facing off against him will be Linda of Fire Helix! Her bitbeast Triea is a wood nymph- she may look dainty, but don't underestimate her!"  
  
"And Kai Hiwatari is the leader of the Bladebreakers. His Dranzer is not to be sneezed at, and being a fire type gives him a distinct advantage over Triea. Will this match end in flames for her?"  
  
"Today's dish will be the forest dish- lots of wood and trees. Will Triea have an advantage in her own forest?"  
  
"Players, are you ready? Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Kai yanked hard on the ripcord, glaring at the petite girl on the other side of the dish, who backed down slightly, intimidated. But she wasn't about to throw in the towel. "Triea! Go! Show him what we're made of!"  
  
The dark green beyblade glowed, and a human figure emerged. It was a nymph all right, dainty and small. Leaping into the trees, the beyblade followed her.  
  
Linda grinned. "Usually I won't be able to do this, but since this dish is so well suited to me, I might as well. Triea! Bind!"  
  
The hanging liana vines began to snake towards Dranzer, who fled, dodging them. Kai gritted his teeth. If he was caught, it would be all over. But Lady Luck obviously didn't like him. One caught him. He wrenched free of its grip and luckily he was still spinning, but weakly.  
  
"Kai!" It was Lei Feng. "Use the dish to your advantage. Why are you so concentrated on escape?"  
  
She was right. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" The shot grazed the vine that had held him, causing it to burst into flame. But it also hit the tree. The next minute, half the dish was a raging inferno as the fire leaped from branch to branch, Triea barely escaping the flickering tendrils. With no route of escape left, she jumped back into the blade.  
  
Fire raged around, searing heat rolling over both contestants in barely withstandable waves.  
  
When the flame died down, all that was left was a barren landscape. Only one blade was still spinning. Kai Hiwatari's. The other was half melted and barely, but still recognizable.  
  
"And it's over! Winner- Kai of the Bladebreakers!"  
  
Kai walked back to the dish and poured half a bottle of water down his dried throat. Tyson leapt up, walking towards the dish in anticipation.  
  
"And for the next one, Fire Helix is sending out Serena, with her bitbeast Blaze! And from the other team is Tyson, looking ready for anything!"  
  
"Serena has been known to be ruthless in battle and a lot weighs on this match- how far will she go to win?"  
  
"Tyson has been known to pull stunts that lead to last-minute victories without much planning! Will his instincts and luck allow him to pull another win off?"  
  
"Players, take your positions! Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Serena was a redhead and her hair curled in long waves. "Blaze! Show him that we aren't gonna lose this one!" she yelled, narrowing her dark red eyes.  
  
"Neither am I!" Tyson shouted back, glaring. However, it just didn't have the same effect Kai did. She just glared right back, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Blaze finally rose from the blade. It was a large wild stallion. It neighed angrily, pawing at the ground.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Tyson shouted. "Dragoon! Show her how a pro really gets it done!"  
  
Dragoon rose, extending its claws and roaring. "Phantom Hurricane attack!" Tyson shouted.  
  
The wind started to build, swirling around. Blaze fought hard to keep itself on the ground, but it was obvious to even the most inexperienced eye that it was fighting a losing battle. The battle was Tyson's.  
  
Then suddenly the wind died. "What the-" Tyson shouted, shocked.  
  
Serena seized her chance. "Now, Blaze! Fiery Trample!"  
  
The bitbeast reared up repeatedly and struck the blade, smashing at it with its flaming hooves, allowing the dragon no chance of a comeback. Dragoon couldn't stand against the continued onslaught, and soon, it stopped spinning.  
  
"What an upset! And this round goes to Serena of Fire Helix!"  
  
Tyson walked back to the dish. "Sorry, guys."  
  
Ray started. "How come Dragoon let the wind die down, Tyson? That was the stupidest move I've ever seen you make!"  
  
Lei Feng spoke up, "Wait!" just as Kai said, "It's not his fault this time. Amazingly."  
  
Surprised, the rest of the group turned to them. "Why?"  
  
"Didn't you notice?" Kai asked. "There was another beyblade in the dish, only that it was covered by the storm. It jumped in just long enough to knock Tyson off balance and run."  
  
"Yes, if Tyson lost momentum, then the force would have died down and the wind would have died, that's correct!" Kenny said.  
  
"Ray. I want you to be careful for other blades in the next round. Tell Driger to keep a close eye on his surroundings as well. If we lose this, then it's all over for us," Lei Feng added. "Meanwhile, Kai and I are going to hunt the culprit."  
  
As the Chinese boy nodded, the two left the dugout. Each stayed silent, honing their instincts and readying to search out the culprit. Conversation would only be a distraction at this point. They split up at the cross- junction, taking different directions. Lei Feng hunted the halls outside silently, thanking the gods that her sneakers did not squeak on the polished marble floor.  
  
She knew they still had a shot at winning, but it would have been a lot less tense had Tyson been able to win. Now it was all up to Ray. Lei Feng had enough confidence in his blading skills, but if neither Kai nor she managed to find the culprit, the tournament could easily go up in smoke for them if there was another attempt at sabotage. And she wasn't about to let her team lose the first tournament she'd been in.  
  
The first suspicious name that had come to her mind was Yu of the White Tigers. However, when Lei Feng passed by their stadium she was sitting in the team dugout with the rest of her teammates in the other bey arena, looking serene and absolutely guilt-free as she watched Lee battle the team leader of Dark Lions, Sandra.  
  
How she managed to look so innocent, Lei Feng didn't know, since she should have had a lot on her conscience. But it was obvious that she hadn't done it. Anyway she could ask Ray to confirm with Mariah if Yu had left her seat at all. Having informants was a good thing.  
  
***  
  
Kai went down the left corridor, searching. A light swish of something that sounded like cloth nearby caught his attention. Quietly, he crept forward towards the spot. Peering across the corridor, all he saw was a dark, eerie mist and a vague, seemingly insubstantial figure.  
  
Mind-speaking silently to Dranzer, he told him to call Redbird and Lei Feng down the left corridor. The mist hadn't moved, but the figure in it had. The mist was strange, not quite black, and not quite grey either. But the main thing was that the figure was moving away.  
  
Lei Feng started as Redbird spoke to her. "Dranzer has called us to go to the boy, Lei Feng. He says there is something suspicious."  
  
Leaping to her feet, Lei Feng ran quickly down the corridor that Kai had gone. She didn't think he was in any immediate danger, but she knew from bitter experience that things could and would jump out at you just when you least expected them.  
  
She cocked her head, sending him an unspoken question. "Who is it?"  
  
Kai shrugged slowly. She nodded. As the last of the mist receded, they slowly followed. But as they rounded the corner, all that they could see was a scaled tail resembling that of a snake, whipping around the corridor.  
  
As the thing left, a soft rattling was heard. The strangest, most un-animal like rattling either had ever heard- it wasn't random, for one thing. It seemed almost to have some kind of rhythm, some kind of beat that it followed.  
  
And the sound in itself was terribly uncanny- a hollow, endless sound, which didn't seem to die no matter how much time had passed already. As the rattling stopped, the echoes bouncing off the walls at them, the two were almost certain they heard an unearthly hissing chuckle.  
  
"It was a bitbeast," Redbird said. "But what, I can't tell. Dranzer? What's your opinion?"  
  
"Snake bitbeast. But I have only seen one once before- Wyborg, and I don't know whose or what type of snake it is. They're rare, hiding in dark corners of the world, not revealing themselves very often."  
  
Lei Feng started down the corridor again, taking each careful step with caution, her black eyes keen and on the alert for trouble. Redbird soared out, looking carefully around for trouble, golden eyes glowing even brighter as adrenaline rushed through her at the idea of threat to her charge. Kai was just one step behind.  
  
The corridor led to a stairway and a janitor's closet. Pushing open the door, she stepped in, careful to place a large mop and bucket of water to keep the door open. As she and Kai slipped down the stairs, they didn't notice the long sinuous body slithering in after them, pushing the things out of the way, and neither did they hear the door closing with a soft thud.  
  
***  
  
He waited patiently in the small room below. Lei Feng would come. He shivered in anticipation as her face ran through his mind again. His storm grey eyes glazed over as he imagined all the pleasures he'd love to have.  
  
Her dark flashing eyes, how he would enjoy extinguishing their fire, watching them grow limpid with tears. Her soft skin, how he'd love to have it shudder under his touch. And to claim those rosy red lips as his own, to feel her glossy and luxuriant hair, to wind it around his finger, to run his hands over her svelte form, would be heaven.  
  
Soon, he thought. I will have all the privileges Hiwatari has. Lightning Phoenix, you will be mine.  
  
***  
  
Lei Feng kept close to Kai. It wouldn't do to get separated here.  
  
Soon, they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were in what looked like an old, disused room, first used for storage, then abandoned. Lei Feng looked around in confusion. There was no one here, or so she thought.  
  
Then he stepped out of the shadows, grey eyes glinting hungrily. She took an automatic step back as he stepped forward, watching her, lust evident in the way he watched her every movement, every breath she took. Kai glared, stepping forward, body language issuing by his stance, a blatant challenge to the other male. Kenshin, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Lei Feng, and the way he looked at her made her skin crawl in revulsion.  
  
Mustering her courage, Lei Feng looked him in the eye and asked, "Who are you, and why did you knock at Tyson's blade?"  
  
"That is none of your business, dearest. It was just a ploy to get you to hunt me down- though I wasn't planning on Hiwatari coming along as well; this is but a matter of small consequence. Do you know how long I've watched and waited for you? I'm ready to wager that you've forgotten your back alley days, or you'd still remember me, Lei Feng."  
  
She thought back as best as she could, trying to remember. It couldn't have been anything recent. Was it ten years back? She could vaguely remember when she was six, playing with a little boy, but this was not the same person.  
  
Five years back, then? Yes, she could remember a certain boy who'd had a crush on her eleven-year-old self, who had rejected him. And that storm- eyed boy had pestered her still one day he'd just vanished. She'd presumed he'd died or gone away, then forgotten him in the struggle to survive.  
  
His name was Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin. It's you. The boy I rejected over and over and over."  
  
"Why?" he asked, hurt crossing his face as her words brought up old memories. "I may be a year younger than you, but that isn't any good reason, you know. I've loved you so long."  
  
Kai butted in angrily. "You're forgetting I'm here."  
  
Kenshin glanced at him, but the casual glance was full of absolute loathing, hatred hotter than the fires of all the eighteen levels of hell combined. "I know you're there, Hiwatari-san. And I hate you for it. I hate you for your very existence," he spat.  
  
"Kenshin, damn it!" Lei Feng shouted irately. "I'd told you a thousand times! I don't like you. You're a little brother to me, but nothing more. Can't you understand that? Get that into your thick skull! Or I'll pound it in for you!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but that isn't about to happen. I don't care what happens, as long as I can have you. And I will even get rid of Hiwatari over there," and as he spoke, Lei Feng caught the flash of a knife.  
  
"You're crazy!" Lei Feng cried.  
  
"Am I now?" he sneered. "You know I've always carried a knife- what happened to the pair of blades that belonged to your mother?"  
  
"They're right here," she said furiously. "And you know I'll use them if you try anything." One shake of her sleeves, and a pair of gleaming knives fell into her ready hands.  
  
"Ah, Lei Feng, but I won't try anything. I am going to wait. One day you and Hiwatari won't be together and you won't be here to help him, and then I'll carve him a new mouth, right across his throat. And I'll watch him bleed to death, watch his blood stain the floor, watch him gasp for his breath, watch his eyes glaze over, feed him to Akashi, watch his corpse torn limb from limb, so there aren't even any remains for you to weep over. And I'll watch you."  
  
"You're sick, Kenshin," she snarled, "Absolutely sick. But you were a friend to me. And you saved me once. I'll leave you this time. Not the next. My debt is resolved."  
  
He grinned. "I know you won't, Lei Feng. For all that I probably disgust you, you're so bound by your honour you won't kill me immediately. I gave mine up a long time ago, though, so watch out. Akashi!"  
  
The large grey snake bitbeast slithered over, shrouding him in its dark, grim aura. "I'll see you again soon, Phoenix."  
  
***  
  
Kai stared furiously at the retreating figure. How dare he! Lei Feng was his, and no one else's. He wouldn't just give her up without a fight. His grandfather had said love was weak. He was dead wrong. Look at what some people would do for love.  
  
Lei Feng turned to him. "Let's go, Kai."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"God, I hate him!" Lei Feng burst out. "He's back to trouble me again, and there I was thinking I'd finally gotten rid of him."  
  
"Let's talk when we get back to the hotel."  
  
Walking out, they saw Tyson and Max searching for them. "Hey! Where did the two of you go to?" Tyson shouted to them. "Ray won! We're going to the semifinals!"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get back." Lei Feng answered, her mouth grim, a hard edge in her voice warning even the densest of the dense, Tyson, to keep quiet and not ask questions first.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cherry Rain: Ooh! Long chappie! *Pants* =] So review, folks! It'll start to get interesting from here on. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. 


	16. Explanations & Implications

Redbird

Cherry Rain: How are you guys out there? I am back! =] On with the show! This is the second last chapter to Redbird, and then I'll post Redbird Part Two, which is currently under construction. Buh bye! =] 

Chapter Sixteen: Explanations & Implications

Back in the safety of the hotel room, Lei Feng flipped down on the bed. "I suppose I should've told you guys about my past before all this stupid crap began to happen. Well, then I'll tell you now. Better late than never."

"I was born to a asshole bastard and a woman who died to save me from an epidemic of some disease when I was seven. All she left me was this pair of knives. She said they were in our family for a long time, so I supposed that they were some kind of a family heirloom. Anyway, they served me well enough in the alleyways." 

She pulled out the blades, their sheaths chased with intricate designs of a pair of phoenixes. One looked strangely like Redbird.

"And then I went to an orphanage. Well, my days there were not exactly pretty. We'll not go into details, okay?" she said, pulling up her shirt slightly to show a healed but ugly dark scar on her lower back. 

"And then some rich lady who sponsored the orphanage came and gave us beyblades the Christmas I was thirteen. I loved it. I practiced and practiced, and then, one night, Redbird came to me. But Redbird didn't want to come. She fought to get out. But something held her bound to my blade. But to cut to the chase, I got out of that filthy place and spent the next few years as an alley kid. In some ways, it was better."

"I joined gangs, got into fights, stole and kept on my feet. And they knew me as Lightning. By they, I mean Kenshin, Raika, Kitty and Takashi. My old batch of friends. Raika got killed in a gang fight. Kitty and Takashi ran off together. And Kenshin."

"He was a nice guy. But he wasn't the one I loved, except maybe as an annoying kid brother. However he was totally obsessed with me. He followed me around; he told me he loved me at least ten times a day, and all the rest of that crap. But I just didn't love him, and he just didn't get it." 

"But then, one day he just disappeared. I just assumed he'd been killed by one person or another-it happens sometimes, and so I just went on with life. From then on, nothing much happened. I honed my skills as a beyblader, worked odd jobs and stayed alive. Until I met you guys."

"Now I know Kenshin is absolutely twisted. He's crazy and totally sick. I don't know what he'll do to get at me. So you guys had better be careful too. I know him, and he's capable of doing anything to stay alive. I think he's capable of doing anything for revenge as well." 

Everyone was serious. Not even Tyson was goofing off. Sensing the discomfort, Lei Feng added, "It's not too late to kick me off the team, guys. With me gone, so will the danger. I won't mind, I swear. In fact, maybe I should go."

Kai glared at her. "Use a little more sense. We're not kicking you off."

Max grinned at her. "Well, listen to the team leader. You stay, Lei Feng."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Lei Feng opened it to see one of the hotel's maids standing there. "Excuse me, but I was instructed to give this to you," she said, holding out a letter. "The receptionist said it had been left at her desk while she was at lunch."

Lei Feng nodded and took it, her face set grimly.

There were only two lines. 

"I know where you are. And I'm watching you. Kenshin." 

Flashing the note at her teammates, Lei Feng flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. "Where'll this end, I wonder."

Ever-cheerful Max replied, "Well, there should be an end. And we'll face it as a team!" 

"Can we eat?" Tyson spoke up. 

Rolling her eyes, but feeling considerably more light-hearted, Lei Feng walked off with the rest of her team. 

*** 

I shook my head at Kenshin. "You shouldn't have shown yourself to her! You'll ruin everything we've worked for!"

"Do you really think I give a damn, Satashi? I'm not in this. Remember that. And you're only worried I'll destroy what **you** worked for. I only work to my goal- Lei Feng." 

Satashi groaned inwardly. God, this was going badly wrong. Lei Feng might not know that Satashi was up to anything, but this would put her on her guard, damn it! And she would have enough sense to put the rest of her team on guard too, making it even harder to get close and take the bitbeasts they needed. Master Varian wouldn't be pleased. 

Satashi again thanked the gods that Varian was a reasonable man. He wasn't like the masters that his friends had told him of. Varian was reasonable and did not tax you too much, did not treat you like a slave, did not use his subordinates as punching bags for his fury. Sometimes, he could even be kind. In his better moments, Varian was like a father to Satashi. Unlike the parents who had sold him.

That's why Satashi would not let him down. Failure was not an option in Satashi's book. 

The Redbird and Dranzer would be theirs. 

*** 

Crickets chirped in the night, their call not the only thing keeping Lei Feng awake as she tossed and turned around in the bed she now shared with Kai Hiwatari. She knew had to deal with Kenshin as fast as she could, before he caused any harm to her teammates. And Kai. 

She knew Kai was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but she didn't like the idea of an attack on him. And she knew Kenshin would target him.

Leaping out of the bed, she pulled a jacket and jeans on. The chances were that he was still in the vicinity. And knowing Kenshin's preference of the alleys, she probably knew where to go. He would have been around long enough, so he must have a permanent hiding place somewhere. 

It was time for Lightning to make her reappearance. 

Slipping out of the door, she quickly tucked the knives into her sleeves, patting her pocket to make sure that Redbird was there. A warm glow reassured her. 

"I am always with you, mistress."

*** 

It was a full moon night, and Lei Feng walked along the shadows, but still keeping in the light. The streets were deserted- it was nearly midnight. Her footsteps made an unnaturally loud sound in the unnerving silence, even though she was wearing sneakers.

Lei Feng strode unerringly towards the alleys behind the park, where it was alley brat heaven. And she knew that in China, the lanes behind Bei Street had been her heaven. Her domain.

Beyblading was common in Greece- as it was everywhere else nowadays. She made her way past an erupting quarrel between gangs- her destination tonight was Kenshin's hideout.

Then suddenly she heard the familiar light footstep of Kenshin. Unless you listened for it, you wouldn't hear him. That, added to his light fingers and agility had made him one of the best thieves in the streets. 

Whirling around to face him, she nodded coldly. "Kenshin." Her voice was like brittle ice. 

"Lightning." He used the old name like a term of endearment, like a caress, and a frown creased Lei Feng's face. "What brings you here?" 

"I want you to stay away from the Bladebreakers. They're my team, and strange as it might seem, I am pretty attached to them. Even the idiot Tyson."

His expression did not change. "And especially to Hiwatari. Am I right?" 

Lei Feng stood her ground, calmly replying, "Yes. Especially to Kai. I thought you were dead when you disappeared five years ago, Kenshin. Why are you back now, of all times?"

"Why? That's none of your concern, Lei Feng. That's for me to know."

"Kenshin!" Lei Feng was beginning to lose patience. "I'm warning you! Just stay out of my life!"

"Or what?" 

"You know what, Kenshin. Or shall I remind you?" She drew the knives, moving forward, menacing him. "Take a look at the scars on your arm. Maybe it'll help you remember a thing or several."

"Oh, I remember. But I also know that I have my strengths, over yours." 

"Oh?" Lei Feng mocked. "Such as?" 

"Strength in numbers." Snapping his fingers, more people materialized from the shadows. "I learnt a nice trick or two from you, Lightning. As you said, always gather support in a new place. I followed you here from China. Do you think that I would be here so long and not get myself a few followers? You underestimate me. And do you think I would be foolish enough not to get myself a little help when facing you, the infamous Lightning of Bei Street? I know you, and I know you'd try to find me." 

Gritting her teeth, Lei Feng knew she had made a mistake. One last card to play. Pulling the blade and launcher from her pocket in one move, she called, "Redbird!" 

The blade thudded into the ground, spinning rapidly, Redbird screeching angrily as she spread her wings protectively in front of her mistress. "Not so cocky now, huh, Kenshin? Redbird could take all of you out, no problem!" 

"Not if she's busy! Akashi! Come out!" 

The snake bitbeast reared from its blade, hissing at the Lightning Phoenix. Redbird glared right back at it in anger. 

As if responding to some unspoken cue, the gang members all leapt at Lei Feng. Instinctively slashing out with the knives, she was rewarded by an assortment of moans and groans. But she knew she wouldn't have seriously injured more than three. And there were at least fifteen of them. 

She felt someone grab her arm, wrenched it free and kicked him in the stomach. He fell, coughing blood. She fought blindly on; knowing that Kenshin was laughing nearby. There were too many- she wasn't going to make it. But she would go down fighting. 

Redbird was sharing her pain as Akashi spat poison at the bitbeast, though she retaliated. Then suddenly, a hiss of pain was heard from the snake bitbeast, and a voice carried to her ears. "No fair! Fifteen against one!" 

She caught a flash of vivid pink. "Mariah?" 

"The one and only!" A loud miaow/roar sound identified the bitbeast helping Redbird as Galux. 

With Mariah helping, things were made a lot easier for. Mariah had a pretty good knowledge of Chinese martial arts, and it wasn't long before the rest of their attackers scrambled away like beaten dogs with their tails between their legs. 

Lei Feng gripped her arm, where she had been slashed. "Not so cocky now, huh, Kenshin!" 

Akashi hissed again in pain as Galux struck out viciously at its face. Kenshin frowned, then recalled it. "Akashi!" The snake hurriedly recoiled back into the blade and the blade flew to Kenshin's hand. 

"You may have won, Lei Feng, but this isn't the end. It's only the beginning." The grey miasma of Akashi covered him once more and he disappeared. Lei Feng glared after him in annoyance.

Mariah helped Lei Feng back to the hotel, bringing her to the room she shared with Yu, who was thankfully sound asleep. 

"The good thing is that she's a heavy sleeper- doesn't wake up without a shake or some kind of really loud noise, or we'd be a little hard put to explain all this," Mariah whispered softly, pulling out a small first aid kit and cleaning the gash with antiseptic. "And this is pretty shallow- you'll be fine. And there's no broken bones either." She wrapped it in white bandage. "You're left handed, so it won't affect your blade launch. Lucky."

"So how'd your match go?" Lei Feng asked. 

"We beat them flat. Next we're going up against Silver Blades today." 

"We're taking Element Whirlwind. Good luck and see you in the finals!" 

"The White Tigers are gonna win!" Mariah claimed. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The two girls looked at each other, then broke into laughter before quieting down. After they finished dressing each other's wounds, Lei Feng left with a wave of her hand. Mariah was a great friend. 

*** 

Kai woke at five in the morning, as usual. Lei Feng wasn't there, and the sheets were ice cold. She must have gone out last night. Well, if she didn't want to tell him where she had been, that was her business. 

At that moment, Lei Feng slipped in and headed for the bathroom to wash the blood-encrusted blades. Kai silently got up and followed her in. As she dried them off and placed them back in her sleeve, he touched the wound, frowning at her wince. 

"Bad wound." 

"Mariah bandaged it."

"She's obviously not very good," Kai smirked. Pulling her back to the bed, he took the bloodstained bandage off and rewrapped it with a clean piece.

"Thanks." Lei Feng lay back on his chest. "I'm exhausted. Damn Kenshin and every one of his idiotic followers."

"You went to find him?" Kai asked, playing absentmindedly with the white streak in her hair, the other arm around her waist. 

"Yeah. I was stupid enough to believe that I could get him to listen to me and even stupider to think I could have handled the situation alone. God, sometimes my pride just gets in the way. I would probably have been dead if Mariah hadn't turned up to give me a hand."

"Try not to do that again, okay?" The words were light-hearted and almost casual, but there was an extra degree of seriousness in Kai's voice that made Lei Feng turn around and look at him. "I have no wish to lose you."

Lei Feng nodded. He was right. She had been far too foolish this time. "I won't, Kai." Then a yawn creased her face in spite of herself- staying out all night had taken its toll on her. 

Noticing this, Kai said, "Go to sleep. We've still got about three and a half hours before Tyson and the rest wake up." 

Lei Feng nodded and pulled him down to the bed with her. "You should rest too. You don't sleep much. Force of habit?" 

"Yeah." 

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep almost instantly, arms around Kai. 

*** 

Ray shook Tyson awake. No reaction whatsoever- Tyson was utterly dead to his surroundings. Since Kai moved off to Lei Feng's room, Tyson had taken over his old spot. This made things a lot more convenient for him and Mariah- Tyson never woke up. Max and the Chief watched blearily nearby as Ray took a hot pepper out of the stock the Bladebreakers always carried with them and put it in Tyson's mouth. 

Standing back with a satisfied grin, Ray said, "Three, two, one-"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson got up, yelling. "My mouth's on fire!" 

"And good morning to you, Tyson." 

A loud sizzle could be heard as Tyson doused his mouth, glaring at Ray. Fully awakened by the combination of the fiery taste and the cold water, he looked around, then asked, "Where's Kai? Old sourpuss would usually be there-" he said, pointing to an exact spot just beside the doorframe "-leaning against the wall and smirking at me."

"I think he's still asleep," Max answered. 

"RAY! You woke me while Kai was still asleep? How could you! You're so heartless!" Tyson yelled, turning to Ray. "I don't care! I'm going to wake sourpuss. It's not fair that he gets to lie in."

As they set off down the hallway, Tyson added, "Though it's not usual that Kai stays in bed. Maybe he got lucky yesterday night?"

"Do you even know what that means, Tyson?" Dizzi teased. 

"Sure I do! It means-" Tyson got no further as Ray clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Tyson, there are little kids around!" Ray pointed at a little kid near them who was looking rather confused and bewildered at the odd behaviour of the elder boys. "Now move it and keep your trap shut!" 

"Sheesh. Loosen up, Ray. Doesn't it make you even the tiniest bit curious about what went on now that Kai's moved into her room?" Tyson said. 

"Adolescent boys," Dizzi teased acidly. "All the same."

"Well, we're about to find out. Here's their room," Kenny said. 

Opening the door, Max looked around. "No clothes all over the place, Tyson. I think you were wrong." 

Tyson sighed in disappointment. "There went my hopes of teasing Kai."

"You may still have a chance, Tyson. Look!" Kenny said. 

Their team leader and the only female member of their team were curled up together in bed, Kai's chin resting lightly on her head. Tyson grinned. "Wake up, people!" 

Lei Feng sat up, disentangling herself from Kai. "What is it, Tyson?" 

"He's probably pissed that he had to get up before I did." Kai was leaning back against the headboard, grinning at a now very irate Tyson, whose face was growing a strange shade of mottled red. 

"Care to share with us the reason you're so late in waking?" Tyson grinned. 

"Not your business," Lei Feng interjected sharply. 

"Touché, Lei Feng. Did something really happen between the two of you?" Tyson didn't give in. 

"Why, jealous?" Kai smirked. 

Tyson blushed. Changing the subject abruptly, he said, "We have a tournament on today, remember? The semifinal match, against Element Whirlwind."

"Yeah. We better go," Max said. 

"Wait! Breakfast first," Tyson moaned piteously as his stomach growled loudly. 

*** 

"Welcome to the tournament semifinals! This is the match in which we decide who goes to the finals and who doesn't! So hold on to your seats- we're in for a ground-breaking match!" DJ Jazzman yelled. 

"Today's match will be the Bladebreakers versus Element Whirlwind. Rumour has it that these gals use more then just brains in the battle- they use their looks too! So good luck to the boys on the other side!" 

"What's more, today's match, we'll be blading doubles! So this is going to be hard! The bitbeasts have to attack the other team's and avoid chewing out your own teammate! So good luck!"

"Tyson's still immature- let him go!" Dizzi said. "He and Max make a lovely pair." 

"Damn. This means we'll have to change the game plan," Lei Feng cursed. "Dizzi's right. Max and Tyson take one, then how about the other two?" 

"You and Ray?" Kai suggested. "I'm not too sure Redbird and Dranzer will stop fighting each other long enough to fight the other team. I'll go with Max again. A defense/offence combination is good in doubles."

"Fine," Lei Feng nodded. "Good luck, people!"

"And first up is Tyson and Max of the Bladebreakers!" DJ Jazzman yelled to the sounds of the crowd cheering. "Will they be able to beat their competitors? Here comes Anna and Yvonne of Element Whirlwind!"

Lei Feng watched acridly as the two girls walked to the dish, their skirts far above their knees, both wearing very revealing spaghetti-strapped shirts.

"You're never gonna win!" Tyson yelled. 

"We'll see about that, dear," Anna winked at him. Tyson blushed. Lei Feng frowned, dashing up to the dish. 

"Tyson! Max! Don't listen to her and her partner! Concentrate on the battle!" she yelled. Anna glared. 

Tyson and Max nodded. 

"And for this round, we've gone back to basics with the classic bowl! No frills, but there are definitely thrills! This bowl is probably the bowl that brings out the skill of the players the most, as there are no advantages!"

"Players, take your positions! Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Max loosed their blades into the dish, just as the two girls let theirs loose. The twin gleaming violet blades moved in perfect unison as they zigzagged toward Draciel and Dragoon. 

Anna shouted, "Intra! Time to come on out!" 

Yvonne yelled, "Sana! Back her up! Double Elements!"

The two bitbeasts rose in the form of cloaked figures. Intra gave off a silvery, eerie glow, while Sana glowed like the sun. The temperatures in the stadium began to fluctuate wildly, first in rising summer heat, then in the freezing bite of winter. 

Dragoon and Draciel's blades began to show cracks. "What the-" Tyson shouted. "What's going on?"

Kenny ran up to the dish. "Tyson, Max! The different temperatures are causing the cracks! Sudden contraction, then heat expansion and then back again is putting too much pressure on the blades!" 

"Fine! But how do I stop them?" Tyson yelled. 

"I have no idea, but Dizzi's scanning the files as fast as she can!" 

"Well, hurry! We don't have time!" Max shouted back. 

"Let's show those two what we can do!" Anna shouted. "Come on! Intra! Icy Cage!" 

A beam of ice shot towards the blades from out of nowhere, freezing the bit chips. "Now your bitbeasts won't be able to exit the blades!" 

Lei Feng realised with a jolt of surprise that the two of them were drawing this battle out. They could have ended it by freezing the entire blade, not just the bit chip. But they didn't. What were they going to gain from this? 

Anyway, unless Tyson and Max could pull off some weird save, this match was already done. And from the looks of it, the other three members knew it too. 

Kenny clutched his hair in desperation. "If there was some way to break the ice!" 

Max looked back. "Break the ice? But how- hey! Draciel! Jump!"

The blade soared into mid air, coming down to rest with a loud cracking sound on Dragoon's bit chip. The ice shattered. 

"Damn!" Yvonne cursed. "It's time to end this! Sana! Infernal Blaze!" 

"Oh oh!" Dizzi said. "The energy levels are spiking up- I think those two are in real trouble!" 

"Too late, Dizzi!" The Chief moaned, as Sana began to glow a dark red, heat radiating from her in violent waves. "Nothing can save them now!" 

A fiery glow rose from the center of the dish, forcing Lei Feng to look away. She knew in her heart that this match was over. 

When the glow died down, she looked towards the dish. And got the shock of her life. Dragoon was still spinning! While Draciel was down, its parts looking rather melted. Even Sana was lying at a side of the dish. Yvonne cursed fluently in several languages, totally forgetting her role as Little Miss Demure.

"How did he pull that off?" Ray said, as Tyson grinned at his opponent like there was no tomorrow. "Chief?"

"As far as I can tell, Dragoon created a tight wind shield that blew the flames away from him, keeping the blade intact. Draciel couldn't pull that move off, so it got busted. Intra created a shield of ice that protected her, though it melted." Kenny said, banging frantically at the keyboard.

"Tyson!" Lei Feng hollered at him, only paying partial attention to Kenny. "Go offensive NOW! Before they pull something on you again!"

Tyson nodded, then called, "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

The oh-so-familiar wind began to rise, enveloping the dish. Lei Feng grinned in satisfaction at Tyson's trademark attack. The guy wasn't as blur as he seemed. 

"And this match is over! In a surprising turn of events, this round goes to Tyson and Max of the Bladebreakers!" DJ Jazzman yelled. 

Anna and Yvonne picked up their blades and walked back to the rest of the team, glaring back sullenly. 

DJ continued with the commentary. "Not a very gracious win from those two! Anyway, let's take a look at the next contestants! Ray and Lei Feng from the Bladebreaker team are going for the second round! Knowing these two, they'll make a formidable pair! Will their opponents, Fiona and Sera, be able to beat them?"

The two girls walked up to the dish and faced the two. Sera glared from behind the silver bangs across her face. "The two of you will pay."

Lei Feng smirked at her in perfect imitation of Kai's smirk. One didn't hang around that guy and pick up utterly nothing. Readying Redbird, she placed her on the launcher and felt the phoenix's eagerness to fight.

Listening, she waited for the countdown, but the minute she released the blade into the dish, she forgot everything and began to concentrate utterly on the match. Not standing to wait any longer, Redbird soared right out of her bit chip in an impressive show of light. 

Fiona glared at her and her bitbeast. "You wanna play games? Raina! Rise!" A dragon very like Tyson's dragoon rose, except this one was cloudier, mottled white and blue. At the same time, Sera called her bitbeast. "Imitia! Go for it!" Imitia was a wolf, with strange colours that never seemed to be the same, ever shifting, and it made one's eyes hurt if you stared at it too often. 

Driger leapt out, roaring its challenge to her. Imitia bared her fangs at the white tiger and waited.

Just waited. 

Ray wasted no time! "Go Driger! Tiger Claw attack!"

Driger leapt at the wolf, but at the last minute, the wolf just faded away and the blade skidded to a bewildered stop.

Sera's voice held a note of gloating to it. "Well, Imitia! Go! Show him a real Tiger Claw!"

The bitbeast suddenly threw itself at Driger in perfect imitation of the attack the white tiger had just used. Unable to avoid it, Driger suffered a scratch right across the face.

Redbird and Raina were currently feinting, striking out but not doing any substantial damage to each other. 

Lei Feng chanced a glimpse back at Ray and found he wasn't exactly in the best of shape. How could you fight an invisible enemy?

Tyson leapt to his feet. "Two of you! Work as a team! Back each other up!"

Lei Feng considered the point. Then without warning, she sent an unspoken command, and Redbird began firing lightning bolts around, destroying the dish, sending pieces of it flying everywhere. 

Something stumbled on one of the potholes and the next minute, Sera's blade reemerged, Imitia looking very angry. "Ray, now!" Lei Feng yelled.

He nodded. "Go, Driger!"

The white tiger dashed for the wolf, but it dodged. However, Sera wasn't exactly noting the other Bladebreaker blade and lost everything to that fact as Redbird slammed her hard from the back, throwing her off balance and leaving her to finally stop spinning and end with a clatter.

Fiona ground her teeth. "Raina! Call upon the thunderclouds! Call upon the rain!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lei Feng shouted. "Redbird! Fight her! _You_ are the mistress of the storm! Don't let her have control! Storm Devastation!"

The tension in the air grew as thick as split-pea soup, so thick you could slice it cleanly with a blunted butter knife as the two bitbeasts struggled for possession of the elements of nature. It was a pure match of power against power as the two bitbeasts fought for dominance, the concentration written in every line of their faces, in the tense strain of their owners' faces.

And then Driger pounced on Raina, striking its blade with a large amount of force, batting it around. The bitbeast wheeled in surprise and fought back with claw and teeth at the newcomer, who leapt tauntingly out of the way. 

Lei Feng knew what Ray was doing- distracting Fiona so as to let Redbird take control. Lei Feng seized her chance. "Redbird! Now!"

Raina turned her attention back to the phoenix, but it was too late to save the situation. The clouds had already begun to gather and lightning was beginning to flash menacingly, thunder playing an ominous accompaniment.

And as Redbird screeched her victory to the skies above, the ball of spiked lightning crashed down with enough force to throw Lei Feng back several feet, landing with a painful thud on her butt. 

But as she got up, nursing a broken (or so she thought) tailbone, she saw the effort had been worth it. Raina wouldn't be blading for a while. The same devastation that had been wreaked on Foxflame had occurred to her as well, though this time Redbird had better control over the storm and the effects were subsequently worse. The BBA would be getting this dish remade and Fiona was going to have to recreate her entire blade except the bit chip. 

For some reason- Lei Feng supposed it was because the bit chip was home to the bitbeast and some power must have rubbed off onto it after some time- the bit chip usually managed to stay intact through some of the worst beatings a blade could take.

She picked up Redbird and Driger and instantly regretted the action. The blades were slightly melted, and to say the least, were hot. Very hot. She tossed it around from hand to hand, waiting for them to cool down, then settling for wrapping them in her blazer and keeping it that way. 

The whole thing was in the bag, and the finals were theirs to win. 

Cherry Rain: Somebody donate me a muse. My author's notes at the start and bottom are getting more and more boring… I need a muse to spice things up… donate me a muse… long chappie, dontcha think?


	17. Reunion

Redbird

Cherry Rain: Alright, this is set a couple of months after the whole tournament thingie. This is the conclusion to Redbird, and then we're moving on to Part Two, which is incidentally already up. Don't forget to read it! =] 

Chapter Seventeen: Reunion

"Hey!" Mariah burst into Lei Feng's room, flopping down onto the large double bed beside Lei Feng. "Dinner's ready!" 

Lei Feng grinned at her friend, who was, as usual, full of exuberance. "I'll go help Ray set the dishes!" Mariah yelled, dashing downstairs. 

Since the Greek tournament had passed three months ago, everyone had gone back home for a little rest, and in the Bladebreakers' case, a little celebration. They had won, after all. Lei Feng had gone back to China with Ray and the White Tigers, living in the same flat as Mariah. 

Living away from the rest of the White Tigers had proved to be an unexpected advantage to the pair's relationship, and Ray spent a lot of time in their flat, and more specifically in Mariah's room. He cooked most of the dinners, or else the two girls lived on pizza and takeout and the like. 

A worry still lurked at the back of her mind, though. After the last time Mariah had helped beat him in the alleys of Greece, Lei Feng had seen neither hide nor hair of Kenshin, but no matter what, she was still worried. Knowing him, nothing was over. She just hoped he wasn't in Japan, but in China. She'd rather have him stalk her than Kai. 

The Bladebreakers were in different parts of the world. Max in America with his mother, Tyson, Kenny and Kai in Japan, Ray and her in China. She missed them, Kai in particular. She envied Mariah with all her heart- this whole idea of taking a break drew her and Ray closer, though Lei Feng doubted that was physically possible. 

But there were miles of distance separating her and Kai. Worse, she wasn't around, but Kenshin might. Lei Feng sighed, getting up from her bed. Dinner time. She appreciated Ray's good cooking a lot, more so because she would have burnt a salad. She knew Tyson did too. 

Walking out to the dinner table, her eyes widened in surprise. "Mari," she called. "Do we have anyone coming to dinner, or is it that you've gotten so dizzy around Ray you can't even count? You set the table for four more people!"

Ray walked in with a steaming pot of soup, Mariah grinning widely over his shoulder. Peering into the pot, Lei Feng exclaimed, "Ray, that's three times as much soup as you usually make!" Looking at their still grinning faces, Lei Feng glared. "Stop grinning at me like you two have gone nuts! What's going on?" 

"Just a little team reunion," Ray said, the smile of satisfaction on his face growing wider as Lei Feng's eyes grew even rounder in surprise. 

"You mean the rest of them are coming?" 

"Yes." 

Then, the doorbell rang, interrupting their little conversation. Mariah smiled. "I'll go get it! Ray; put the pot down fast! Tyson will attack you, you'll spill it, and we'll have nothing left!" 

Running off down the hallway, Lei Feng followed her. 

The first thing she heard was Tyson. "Ray's cooking, right, Mariah? I didn't eat a big lunch just so I could eat more now!" 

Then the next voice made her heart skip a beat. "Yeah, you ate a small lunch, which was enormous compared to the rest of us. Pig." It was Kai. 

"Hi, guys. Dinner's ready," she said. 

"YES! Dinner!" Tyson dashed towards it. "Chicken soup! I can smell it now!" 

Mariah called after him. "Tyson, wait! Do you even know where's the dining room?" 

Lei Feng scoffed. "Knowing the glutton, he'll smell his way to it. I wouldn't worry about him. Worry about catching up with him. Ray might not be able to hold him for long enough so we can get a good share of the food." 

"Hey, good idea!" Max shouted. "Let's go!" He yelled, dragging Kenny behind him, Mariah following. Leaving Kai and Lei Feng standing there.

There was a long, awkward pause. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in two months? Lei Feng wondered. Get a grip, girl! This is Kai standing in front of you, she scolded herself. Say anything, just break the silence! 

"So, how have you been?" It was lame, but all she could think of at the moment. 

Quirking a eyebrow in amusement at her discomfort, he smirked, replying, "Fine." Then, relenting, he said, "I missed you." 

Nodding, Lei Feng smiled rather sheepishly, "Me too," she said, hugging him in a mutual embrace. "I suck at conversation." 

"Hmm." His arms tightened around her, that one gesture saying more than words could. 

Annoyingly, Max chose that moment to stick his head back into the hallway. "Hey, the two of you can continue later! If you don't get here fast, the food's going to be gone. 

Lei Feng glared at him, but nevertheless started in the direction of the dining room. "Fine. _Later._"

In the room, Tyson was busy pigging out, shoving food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. "God, am I starved!" he said, pausing to take a breath between bites. 

Max shook his head. "You ate a big lunch, Tyson!" 

"No I didn't!"

Turning to Kai, Lei Feng asked, "What did he eat?" 

"The list is horrific. One plate of spaghetti, three plates of steak, five plates of fries, one roasted chicken and three banana splits."

"Oh for Kami's sake-" Lei Feng said, rolling her eyes expressively and then deciding to help herself to the food before it was too late.

After the very satisfactory dinner, everyone was absolutely tired, more so the boys, who were suffering jet lag. In the case of Tyson, he was practically comatose with all the food he'd eaten. 

"I think we better go to sleep," Mariah said. "Talk tomorrow. I'll show you your room, guys."

She shoved Tyson, Max and Kenny in the direction of one large room- the guestroom that the two girls had never used so far. Mariah turned to Kai. "You'll have to double with Lei Feng. There just isn't enough space."

Kai nodded. 

"Of course, you probably wouldn't mind very much," Mariah smiled and winked at Lei Feng, who glared at her. 

Pulling Kai in the direction of her room, she pushed open the door. 

"How'd this little reunion get organized?" she asked. 

"Tyson and Max were sick of having nothing to do, Ray was amenable, and I- I missed you."

"You don't know how much I missed you too, Kai Hiwatari," Lei Feng said, kissing him softly on the lips. He responded, kissing her with rough urgency, a passion that was almost desperation, born from three lonely months of separation, bruising her lips. 

Slightly startled at the fierce response, though definitely not complaining, Lei Feng lost her balance, toppling back onto the bed, bringing Kai down on top of her. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, panting to get air back into her oxygen-deprived lungs.

"So what plans do we have next now that we've gotten together again?" Lei Feng asked. 

"I'm not sure, and frankly, it doesn't really bother me where we go, as long as we get to practice." 

"I agree. I'll ask Mari if she knows about anything," Lei Feng said, clambering into a more comfortable position on the bed, patting the space next to her.

"Okay." Kai took the hint and settled beside her, drawing up the covers. It was late autumn and the nights were growing colder. Lei Feng shivered a little.

"Cold?" Kai asked. 

Lei Feng nodded.

Unbuckling the wrist guards, Kai set them on a side table and pulled Lei Feng towards him. "They say body heat is a good way to warm up." 

Lei Feng wriggled a bit, positioning herself comfortably against him. "Mmmm. I think whoever said it was right. You are quite warm."

"I think I can warm you a little more."

He leaned over, kissing her again. Kai softly ran his tongue across her lips, asking for access. She moaned, and Kai deftly slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner. He was barely aware of the fact that he was now on top of her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress. And neither was she. Both were oblivious to their immediate surroundings. The world around them appeared in brief flashes, but neither of them paid any attention whatsoever.

Her fingers trailed down his back, tracing lines of fire on his skin wherever they went. His arms snaked around her waist, bringing her even closer to him as he broke the kiss, moving down and kissing her neck, gently nibbling at a soft spot. Lei Feng shuddered with pleasure and Kai grinned, knowing the reaction he'd caused in her. 

Being conveniently positioned, Lei Feng took a quick nip at Kai's ear, her fingers entangled in his slate grey hair. What had started out as a simple goodnight kiss had quickly progressed into a far more active exploration of body and mouth as Kai's fingers wandered to her neck, then moved slowly down to the small of her back. An electrical tingling shot across her nerves and inadvertently caused her to arch her back, pressing herself even closer against him.

Their moment of passion ended as abruptly as it came, leaving the pair more relaxed than they had been in months. Lei Feng nuzzled him gently, snuggling closer to him. 

"Go to sleep," Kai said. 

"I can't sleep," Lei Feng protested. "It's way too early."

"Says not the clock. It's practically midnight." 

"Midnight? We came up here at eleven!" Lei Feng said, a little shocked. "How come time passed so fast?"

"Never mind. Just sleep, Lei Feng. There's going to be busy times ahead soon," Kai said. 

"Mmmm." With that, she fell asleep, Kai's arms around her.

*** 

Lei Feng woke the next day to the smell of frying pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. But she didn't get up; she just lay in bed, savouring the moment. 

Suddenly Lei Feng noticed that the enticing smell of the pancakes was starting to smell funny. She shook her head. Ray and Mariah must have distracted each other again. Walking down the stairs and noting the snores emanating from behind the closed guestroom door, she rolled her eyes. Nothing had changed. 

Striding into the kitchen, she found the two of them had indeed forgotten about the pancakes and were busy concentrating on each other. Lei Feng walked up and tapped Ray. "Sorry to interrupt, but the pancakes are burning." 

They broke apart, flushing crimson, and Ray immediately turned to the pancakes. Thankfully they were just a little more brown than usual. Tyson probably wouldn't notice. 

As they all set down to breakfast, Lei Feng asked Mariah, "Do you know of anything to do, Mari? Anything at all?"

Setting down her fork, Mariah regarded the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well… Lee received a letter from the Majestics the other day… said something about staying for a month or so at Johnny's place or whatever. Sounds alright?"

Tyson said, "Yfggh! Leffft gfmf!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson swallowed and repeated his sentence. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Lei Feng said dryly, "I take that to be a not-so-well-articulated response of approval. Ray? Max? Chief? Kai?" 

"I agree with Tyson," Max said. Ray nodded. Kai chipped in with his customary "Whatever."

Lei Feng looked to Mariah. "Are you guys going to be coming as well?"

"Possibly… I'll have to ask Lee if he has other plans for us."

"Okay, you can tell me later."

*** 

"I can't believe this, Lee! And just when were you going to tell me? When you guys left?" Mariah screeched angrily. 

Lee backed away a little; even as team leader, he wasn't about to take on an enraged, rampaging Mariah, who currently looked as if she wanted to tear him limb from limb. "Calm down, Mariah. It's just that the elders don't want the girls to go on this camping trip. We'll be stuck in the mountains and you know the elders, they think you girls can't cut it. So it's just some guys from the village."

"I can't believe you, Lee! How dare you exclude the girls! What do you mean 'we can't cut it'? I'm as good as you, Lee, every bit! And if this offer from the Majestics hadn't come up, you would have let me stay home and learn how to cook, is that it?"

"Mariah, I told you, it's the elders' decision- I don't have the power to override them. I was going to tell you the day before we left."

"Oh, so you wouldn't have to have me yelling at you, Lee? Well, have fun on your mountain trip- I'll go with them to Europe!"

"Take Yu with you."

"Why should I? Now you have a convenient excuse, you're going to try and keep her from yelling at you too?"

"MARIAH!" It was a roar of frustration. "I as team captain am telling you to take Yu with you and get off my case! Understood?"

Mariah glared back in sullen defiance but agreed anyway. "Understood."

*** 

Later that night, Mariah vented to Lei Feng in their living room, while the boys had already gone up to sleep. After she had exhausted her supply of grievances, Lei Feng calmly pointed out to her that Mariah would not exactly have enjoyed two weeks of living in the mountains anyway. And it was true that Lee hadn't intentionally meant to exclude her, in fact, Lei Feng had the feeling that if he could, he would have taken her along to keep her away from Ray. Anyway, wasn't she happy that she could spend more time with Ray?

That one was the most convincing argument. Mariah went off to bed still angry, but not steaming any more, most probably to complain to Ray, who would most probably give her the same argument Lei Feng had just provided. 

Lei Feng went back to her bed, and wasn't too surprised to see that Kai was still awake. "Mariah's done venting. So I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

Noting the not so pleasant expression on his face, she asked, "What's wrong?" Without waiting for an answer, she asked, "Johnny? Are you still sore about being beaten?"

"It's not that. It's just that McGregor usually doesn't mix with us low-class people. There's got to be something behind this oh-so-friendly invitation to stay at his place."

Lei Feng shrugged. "I still think it would be better to go to Europe. Better than staying here."

She left the words unspoken, but Kai knew she was talking about the unsolved problem of Kenshin. He had to concede that point. "True."

She flipped the light switch, then said, "Well, get some sleep. Goodnight, Kai."

Pulling the covers over them, he lay awake long after she was asleep. Kai had the feeling that Robert had put him up to this, probably one of the reasons being that Robert himself had had enough of feeding Tyson. But there had to be something else to it, if otherwise, why not ask Oliver or Enrique, who were on much better terms with the Bladebreakers than Johnny? 

*** 

Next day, Lei Feng called up Mr. Dickinson and made the necessary arrangements. 

She could practically hear him smiling over the phone. "Well, it's fine with me. I take that Oliver will be picking you guys up?"

"Yes, Mr. Dickinson."

Next, she called Oliver and arranged for them to go to the airport the next day, at three.

*** 

"Long time no see, Oliver," Tyson said.

"Same," Oliver DuBois said. Shooting a glance at Lei Feng, he asked, "And who is she?"

Before Tyson could reply, Lei Feng cut in. "He Lei Feng. Newest addition to the Bladebreaker team. And you are Oliver DuBois, currently tied for third best in Europe with Enrique, am I right?"

"You are correct." Turning to the rest, he said, "Get on."

Running her hands across the soft, velvet-covered cushion, Lei Feng was once again struck by how different her current surroundings were from what she once had. She had even dared to dream of velvet back then, when she would be lucky if she didn't have to sleep on a street in rags.

Reclining into the plush cushion, Lei Feng set herself up comfortably for a nap and began to doze, only awakened when the plane touched down. 

*** 

Varian turned back to Satashi. "She and the boy are now in Europe, and will probably be moving around. Your little girlfriend is with them, which'll be convenient. Call your acquaintance and tell him to be ready to leave for Europe in one hour."

Satashi bowed and padded his way silently out of the study. 

He steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. The Red Phoenix and Lightning Bird- and the two incredibly talented bladers who wielded them. The future of beyblading, along with the other Bladebreakers. Powers that had yet to be even discovered, power beyond anyone's imagination- except his. 

He alone could understand what was to be done with all the raw, wild force, know how to tame it, and most importantly use it, unlike those two youths, who used it honourably in the bey arena. 

And the key to the merging. Black-Dranzer. Originally a creation of Biovolt, it nevertheless retained its stunning magnitude of power- and the one ability that, to his knowledge, no other bitbeast possessed.

The Red Phoenix, utterly devoted to his charge and the boy's protection, he was friend, partner, and companion, even if the boy didn't realize it. 

The Lightning Bird, the defiant, rebelliously beautiful creature it was, the cousin of Black-Dranzer, and the renegade amongst the devoted, loyal bitbeasts. That one would be easily manipulated.

And here would the whole storm start. And while he, Varian, would be at the eye of the storm, calm and in control, those two would be in the thick of it. 

Author's Notes: I'm ending Redbird here, and continuing it in Redbird, Part Two- The Merging, of which chapter one is already up, so be nice and go and read it. And thankies to all faithful reviewers for your support- you don't know how much it means to me. I promise Redbird 2 will be better than Redbird, because I've had time to evaluate my weaknesses and try harder... one of which is chapter length, so Redbird 2's chapters will be longer. Again, thankies and R&R! 


End file.
